I'll Never Leave Your Side
by Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl
Summary: AU: AuelCagalli pairing...come if interested...ANY KIND of review is accepted...Rated for language and stuff...Final Chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Alsalam Alykum-Peace be upon you people

Ahem! Here's me again with another fic, It's an Auel/Cagalli Bwahahaha I never saw one that has this pairing and I'll be damned but they look so adorable together…Don't you think so too?It's an AU as well, Cagalli and Auel are best friends and our Blonde has a thing for the light blue haired guy hope you'll enjoy…

**Please Read and Review** for it is highly appreciated

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny

Chapter One

A ten year old blonde girl was on the ground hugging her knees crying, her back to tree in the school backyard. She was noticed by a pair of teal eyes, the young boy approached her. He sat next to her "Why are you crying?" he asked concerned

The blonde lifted her head and he saw puffy amber eyes angry and sad "Leave me alone I don't need anybody" and she turn her back on him, still hugging her knees her sniffs could be heard.

He frowned but he hated seeing anyone cry especially her. The girl stiffened when she felt arms wrapped around her "I will not leave you alone, aren't we friends Cags?" he said to her softly

"I'm sure you'll say the same thing as them" she whispered, her sniffs seized and she relaxed in his arm

"What did they say?" he asked while rocked her gently, _they're going to regret it, who ever they are_ the young light blue haired boy promised himself. Anger building up inside him Cagalli was his best friend and no one hurt her and get away with it.

"They said I'm freak, I'm a girl that acts like a boy…and I'm ugly with a stupid hair that sticks out in weird angles" tears flowed from her eyes but he didn't see them, her face was between her knees "Well I can't help it if I don't like Barbie stuff" she said sobbing. She didn't tell him that they also said she will never find a boy who will love her; boys love girly girls as one of them teased her.

He chuckled slightly, she turned her face to look at him "That's not funny Auel…I guess you think the same" she was angry and disappointed if he said he was her friend why did he laugh at her.

She tried to make him let go of her but she failed "Honestly Cags I thought you were stronger than that besides how could you believe them" he removed one hand to wipe her tears "You're the most beautiful girl I know" he continued as his hand went to tuck a strand of hair behind her ears "I like you hair" he winked at her

"Really" she was blushing but she was happy to have Auel, she has a crush on him but never told him, didn't want to ruin their friendship. He nodded his head as he flashed her his cute smile.

"Thank you" she stopped crying

"Now tell me who said that, I'm going to teach them a lesson" he asked her as she rested her head on his chest

She shook her head "No that's ok; as long as I have you I don't need anyone else"

The bell rang signaling that recess is over "Come on time to go to class" she told him as she got up and extended her hand for him, he took it and they walked hand in hand to their next class.

_**Six years later**_

It was in the evening Cagalli was having a snack to keep her alive until her beloved father return from work. She never liked eating alone so she always waited for him, she missed her older brother, he's away for a scholarship. He always ate with her whenever their father was late.

She was in her room when the door bell rang _did he forget his keys again_ she sighed "Coming" she yelled while she was walking down the stairs "Nida why didn't answer?" she looked around and didn't find the nanny.

The bell rang again "Geez dad that wouldn't have happened if you didn't forget your keys" she said as she opened the door, she gave him a "Why are you late AGAIN" glare and tapped her foot on the floor angrily

He laughed nervously "Work was overwhelming" _wait a minute I'm the parent here _he said to himself then had a serious face and pointed his forefinger at her "Is that a way to greet your father young lady" and he entered the house. She slammed the door shut "It's all YOUR fault FATHER, you know how I get when I'm…"

He cut her off "That time of the month" he laughed at the all shades of red that were appearing on her face whether anger or embarrassment, he wasn't in a place to irritate her more

"**DAD**" she punched his arm "What a pervert and I was going to say hungry. Come on let's go eat it's already 9" she said while dragging him to the dinning room muttering something about stupid perverted fathers.

"Where's Nida?" he asked his daughter, she sat him in his chair, the head. The table had eight chairs, three on each side and one at every end.

"I'll go look for her" she went to the kitchen but she only found a piece of paper hanging on the fridge with the magnetic thingy (don't know what's it called).

Note _"Family emergency had to go, my apologies, Nida"_

_Hope everything is alright_ the blonde said to herself. She told him and set up the table while her father was checking his pocket PC for any appointments tomorrow.

"Dig in dad" she smiled at him as she sat to his right.

They talked as they ate, she asked him about his business which she always held interest in, told him he shouldn't work that hard. Then he asked her about school, friends and then he brought up Auel.

"How's that guy? What's his name?" he was trying to remember

"You mean Asuran" she said

"No not the one who has a crush on you" she raised her eyebrows "I meant the one who you have a crush on"

She blushed, _how did he know that _"What?" she said in surprise. No one knew about her feelings toward her light blue best friend, she NEVER told anyone.

He waved his hand at her "Oh come on it's obvious you like him well how's he?"

She remembered the argument she had with him three months ago and ever since then she never talked to him and they always ignored each other, she misses him but it's his fault.

"I don't know how he is and frankly I don't care and Didn't.I.Tell.You.Not.To.Talk.About.Him.Again" she said through gritted teeth

"I see you still have your lovers' quarrel" he said to her as he sipped his drink

"Keep talking like that and I will go to my room" she turned her head from Uzumi

He sighed at his daughter stubbornness but he wasn't going to let her be blinded by it, he liked Auel he knew him since he was a little boy. He put his hand over her shoulder "Cagalli, my princess why don't you talk to him again"

"Remember dad he believed HER over me, I'm his best friend for crying out loud why would I lie to him, I had to protect him but no…" she said with anger clearly in her voice. She didn't want to talk anymore about him, it hurts because she loves him and damn did she miss him. His laughs, his comforting hugs, winks, teasing jokes, those beautiful teal eyes she shook her head.

Uzumi smiled as he saw her face turn from angry to happy while she was remembering the happy memories.

"Anyway" she said when she snapped out of her trance "Kira called earlier he said he's coming in two weeks" she said happily

"Really, that will be wonderful, so how was he?" he said

"You know that girl who got the scholarship with him" she began, he nodded his head

"Well when they were in high school they were rivals, but right now umm well let's say dating" she saw her father smiled in a weird perverted way

"Oh my God dad I can't believe you, are you sure we're not adopted" she said to him "Don't get your hopes up old man they haven't done it"

He laughed "You know me to well my dear" he got up and kissed her forehead before heading through the door

"Eww" she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand "You didn't even wash argh DAD" she hissed

"Good night princess" as he ran to his room before she could catch up to him.

"I HATE YOU" she screamed at his closing door

"I love you too" as he laughed evilly

After cooling down a bit she cleaned everything up, took a shower, got into her pj's then bed and went off to dreamland.

She dreamt that _Auel was crying against a wall in dark room all she could hear him say is "I'm alone"…"I need you"…"Come back to me" she clutched at her heart "Auel" she called out to him…_

She bolted up from her bed; her throat felt dry _Auel_ she felt like something bad has happened. She shook her head she just misses him that's all that much she will admit to herself.

It was half an hour past midnight, she needed something to drink. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk; taking a gulp as she made her way out of the kitchen to the living room.

She heard a reluctant knock on the door. She stopped drinking; her heart began to race _who'd be here at this time of the night and KNOCKING on the door…what's he a polite thief_.

She didn't know why but she went to the door and she was holding a big staff (don't ask she just got it) she opened it and wanted to take a swing at whoever was there, her eyes grew wide from shock

"Auel, God you scared the shit out of me" then her heart sank at the sight before her Auel lifted his head for her to see the tears that he was holding back, his teal eyes showed sorrow, sadness and loneliness _What the hell happened_ the blonde screamed in her head as the smell of alcohol hit her nose…

End of Chapter One

I couldn't help myself I had to post it XD... Sorry if the title is too lame couldn't think of a better one...

So is it any good? I know they're what they call OOC but that's how the story is

Flames are accepted. The first three chapters are already written but I won't update it now. My focus is on Cagalli and Heaven's what I feel when I'm with you. Hope you liked it, if I get too many reviews I'll update.

Don't hold back on me, I **NEED** to know what **YOU think**

Thank you for reading

Ja ne mena-san!

Love you and hugges to all who support me with my fics


	2. Chapter 2

You guys are so cute I couldn't resist putting the next chapter. It's going to be hard writing three fics at the same time but for you I'll do it.

Disclaimer: I don't own GSD

**Thank you for such lovely reviews **you guys are great

**AsuCaga4Eva: **Aww you made me grin like an idiot thank you so much you're so sweetyou definitely made my day

**Craze Izumi:** I know I love anyone with Cagalli except Yuuna I hate him to the core I haven't even added him in any of my fics he just doesn't come to my mind lol… Kira/Stella very interesting XD thank you so much for reviewing

**ochibi-san: **You're awesome too Thank you I'm glad you liked it

Well here it goes…Hope you'll enjoy this one as well

Chapter Two

"Cagalli…" he said shakily "Mom…my mom"

All her anger and disappointment in him from what happened disappeared right now all that she wanted from him is to stop crying, she never saw him cry and he never called her Cagalli unless it was serious. She wanted to hold him to make the pain that was showing on him go away.

**FLASHBACK-three months ago**

It was 3 in the afternoon and students were getting out school, Cagalli was at the gate walking with her friends out when she remembered she forgot her diary, she excused herself and told them to go and she'll catch up later.

She was near her class room when she heard moans and groans; her eyebrows twitched _Fucked up people who the hell would do it in here_.

"Go faster…oh yes harder" she heard the female. She gasped when she realized the voice, it was Meyrin. Auel's girlfriend, she grimaced at the thought of her Auel with another girl _well duh he'll eventually do it_. She decided it was best to come later not wanting to disturb the couple when she heard the male's voice "That's how you like it bitch ha"

**_YOULAN_**. To say that she was angry was an understatement, she was furious beyond words. _How dare the slut_ she would never forgive anyone who betrays or hurt her Auel. _That bitch_ with that she stormed in the class room not caring in what position she'll find them

"I'll kill YOU" she said it with venom

The couple was startled they got up, luckily for them they were only half naked (no need to mention which part lol)

When Youlan saw the burning fire in Cagalli's eyes he made a run for it while he was zipping his pant. Meyrin the bitch (sorry Meyrin fans) successfully was fully dressed up again.

Cagalli approached her each step showed how angry the blonde was, Meyrin gulped "Cagalli"

"How.Dare.You" she fisted her hand and connected with the red haired face. The girl who received the hit was on the floor little blood trickles were drawing from her lips.

She crawled back when she saw the furious female stepping closer

"Don't…stop Cagalli" she said in despair knowing no one will hear her

Cagalli held Meyrin's collar and punched her hard again, the other girl screamed from the pain, she wanted to hit her again but a strong hand gripped her wrist

"Stop it Cagalli" her best friend ordered her, he was upset

"Don't feel sorry for the bitch…"

_SLAP!_

She got up and faced him "What the hell is wrong with you" she yelled at Auel. She noticed Youlan standing a little far behind "She was with him" pointed at the tanned boy "Cheating on you" she poked his chest, he held her wrist tightly again

"It was a misunderstanding" he said to her

"What kind of a misunderstanding, they were all over each other how stupid can you be" she told him

"Youlan said that you walked in on them when he tripped over Meyrin and for anyone it would look wrong that's it" he explained to her

"Auel" Meyrin called to him, fake tears came from her eyes "She almost killed me" she faked innocence

"Serves you right" she glared at her then turned at the Youlan guy "Liar tell the truth" she commanded him

"He's not lying" Meyrin told Auel "That stupid girl jumped to a wrong conclusion…"

Cagalli was blowing steam "See Cags, it's just a misunderstanding"

"He was INSIDE her, damn it" she said frustrated that her best friend would believe them over her

"That's enough" he said sternly, he was still holding her wrist. She pulled it out of his grasp.

"I'm telling you the truth Auel" she was hurt

"She's just jealous" Meyrin said as she walked to Auel and held his hand and continued the act of the injured deer

"Auel" Cagalli looked at him

"Cags would you just drop it, he tripped" trying to convince her

"Aaah" the blonde said frustrated "Bitch tell him the truth"

That earned her another slap from Auel "Well if it is so hard to believe then leave us alone" he yelled at her

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, "Aue…" she couldn't believe it, she was trying to protect him and here he was insulting her in front of them, she ran out of the class room.

"Cagalli" he tried to go after he but Meyrin just held on to him tighter "What about me"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Come in Auel" she told him, she wanted to scold him for drinking but she thought there must be a good reason and now was not the time for lectures.

She closed the door, turned to ask what happened when she felt him held her "Hold me Cagalli please" he pleaded her

She didn't know what else to do but to hold him

His head rested on her shoulder "I'm sorry I ever doubted you" he said in a whisper

She knew what he meant but right now she wanted to find out what happened to his mother "Auel tell me what happened" his arms tighten around her

He choked as he tried to tell her "Last month mom was diagnosed with cancer…we were told that she hasn't got much to li…ve" she caressed his back, she knew what would be coming next "She died tonight"

"I'm…sorry to hear that" she said to him softly, she was at loss for words

He sobbed "I wanted to come to you to tell you but I couldn't"

"It's ok Auel…"

"I went to Meyrin instead and found her…" he squeezed harder

Cagalli coughed as she was losing air, he loosened his grip "I'm sorry"

"Want to go to my room" she asked him _better get him inside before dad walks in and get one of his perverted thoughts_

He nodded, she held his hand and led him, he fell reluctantly in her steps, he was drunk after all.

They got into her room and were seated on the bed

"Cags I'm sorry" he apologized again as he held his head down in shame "Please forgive me"

"It's ok; I don't care about anything else since you're here" she put her arm over his shoulders

He looked up at her, tears again came down his cheeks "Promise me Cagalli, that you'll always stay by me, never leave me alone I need you" She hated seeing him like that, her Auel suffering.

She wiped his tears with her free hand and the other squeezed him reassuringly "I was always by you and I will always stay by your side Auel, I need you too so promise me that you will always be with me, I missed you damn it" it was her turn to cry (Aaah so much crying, I feel like crying too)

"I promise" he smiled slightly at her "Thank you" he held her chin and brought himself closer to her lips, when she felt his lips on hers.

She melted and wrapped her arms around his neck _Thank you God for hearing this maiden's heart prayer_. And she was wondering if she was adopted, she got her father's perversion. She knew it was selfish to be happy, her best friend just lost his mother but she got him back and her first kiss was by the person she loved most, she smiled into the kiss

They broke the kiss "Can I sleep here" she punched him playfully

"Did ya have to ask silly"

She laid the sleepy Auel in the bed, took off his shoes and socks pulled up the blanket, he smiled at her actions_ she's still the same_ he was too tired and too drunk to move, she got under the blanket and held him closely.

He yawned; she kissed the back of his head "Sleep now"

"Good night" he said before he slept

She didn't sleep right away, she kept thinking about them. Were they now more than best friends or what? What about the kiss? What about the promise? What does it all mean? She pondered a bit before deciding best wait till morning.

"I love you" she whispered to him before going to dreamland again. Unfortunately for our beautiful maiden he didn't hear her.

Dawn was breaking and Uzumi always awoke his daughter, but he had a bad habit of coming before knocking. He opened the door to his daughter's room "Cagalli sweety rise and shine" he noticed the lump on the bed was quite bigger than usual.

End of Chapter Two

Kiyaaaa Uzumi doesn't know she's sleeping with Auel!...Wonder how'll he react hehe XD

I know this chapter maybe a little sad but no worries everything is different from now on

Don't forget to review

Thank you for reading

Ja ne mena-san


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third chapter since I have it why not post it right XD I am so happy that you guys liked it. You guys are just too adorable I had to post it. This is probably the fastest update though I intended to make you wait but I couldn't...

Disclaimer: I don't own GSD

**Craze Izumi**: Oh my God Heine is going to be Auel's rival in here lol hope you'll enjoy it, thank you so much for reviewing.

**AsuCaga4Eva**: I didn't know that but honestly why would friends kiss each other on the fucking LIPS stupid people and he gave her a friendship ring blah I hate them, thanks for telling me I now have another reason to hate Asuran Bwahahaha

Thank you so much for reviewing and the sweet words hope you'll like this chapter

**Blitz12**: Hope you'll like it, thank you for reviewing

**Bad**: ok ok here it is lol I love being persuaded by my reviewers hope you'll enjoy thank you for reviewing.

Chapter Three

Uzumi walked to the bed to shake his daughter; he knew calling her wasn't enough _heavy sleeper_. He removed the blanket from their heads and he was shocked by the view Auel sleeping in his daughter's arms. Auel opened his eyes at the loss of warmth against his face and he was greeted by a surprised Uzumi

Auel and Uzumi screamed…Auel from shock and Uzumi well a different kind of shock

Cagalli grunted and turned her back to both males snuggling to the cover.

"What have you done to my daughter" Yelled Uzumi

"What I didn't do anything to her" the young man yelled in defense

Auel tried to sit straight but his head was in pain _Argh shit what happened_

Uzumi sniffed Auel "You're drunk, my sweet innocent princess had been deflowered" Uzumi shrieked then shrank to a corner and was muttering something about his innocent daughter and he sounded like he was sobbing

"Old man get a hold of your self, I would never harm her"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP, what's a girl to do around here to get some decent sleep" both males gulped at the furious blonde outbreak and it made Auel run to Uzumi.

"I can't believe you'd this to you father…I told you to make up with him not have sex with him" Uzumi said with teary eyes then his eyes sparkled but a different kind of sparkle a happy sparkle. Perverted.

_I should be happy…now I can have grandchildren lots of'em I'll get my stupid excuse of a son to do it with his girl too_

"What? God no dad we" she blushed how can she say it "we didn't do anything"

Uzumi oblivious to his daughters words _Oh yes and each should name a child after me_ he was smirking prevertedly

In a second he was in front of Auel kneeling and holding his hands "Please take care of my daughter and I give you my blessings"

Cagalli screamed more at her father "You stupid hentai father we didn't have sex god damn it" she could feel heat rising from her body, she was embarrassed and angry

Auel chuckled at them, she hit him with her pillow "Don't encourage him idiot"

"Don't call me idiot, idiot"

"I can call you whatever I want idiot, baka, stupid, aho, moron" she stuck her tongue at him

Uzumi smiled lovingly at the young couple

Auel stuck his tongue too though he annoyed from all the yelling because of his hung over, he was glad to have her yelling at him again

Cagalli burst into laughter, _he's still the same and he's back to me_ she jumped from her bed and ran toward Auel who had a dumbfounded look

"I missed you" she squeezed him

He chuckled a bit before returning her hug, both of them lost in each other's warmth and scent. Her father left them alone. The sound of the door brought them back from there reverie. She blushed turning her head away from him and scratched her head _does he remember anything? The kiss we shared…_

"What do you remember about last night?" she asked Auel not looking at him

His heart skipped a beat _did we do something?_ "Why? Did something happen between us?" he gulped. Auel was afraid that he might have done something that would ruin their friendship

She looked at him for a moment then averted her eyes again "No don't worry, I just want to know if you remember anything"

"I remember me telling you about my mother" speaking was hard for him as he recalled what happened to his mother and when he went to tell his girlfriend he found her rocking on Youlan and that sight hurt him beyond belief. Cagalli moved to stand right in front of him and she cupped his cheek

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I should do or say…your mother was a great person and I'm sure she's happy to have been blessed with a son like you"

"Cagalli…and I still hold the promise and I will until the last breath leaves my body"

She smiled _so he still remembers _the blonde was thinking of the kiss more than the promise

"I love you Auel" she confessed this was one of the happiest moments in her life

"I love you too Cagalli and thank God for giving me a friend like you" her eye brows twitched. That made her blood boiled rather than hurt her.

_WHAT? SAY THAT AGAIN But I want to be MORE_

_He said the "F" word_

Though she was screaming like crazy inside from outside she kept her smile, she should be content for having him back even if she's going to be just a _friend_.

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months and months into years during our cute Auel turned into this bad-ass playboy. Facing the death of his mother was difficult what made it worse being betrayed by his first love. Because he suppressed his emotions those of anger and sadness, slowly he began needing to satisfy the urges and desires of his body. Though other girls got to be pleasured by him only one girl his heart and soul were devoted to, Cagalli.

The best friends moved from their home town to another city in order to attend college. And as weird as it may sound to others it was perfectly fine with them that they were living in the same house. They rented a small two story house; two bedrooms each with its bathroom those were in the second floor while the kitchen, dining room, living room and a storage room were in the first. The amber-eyed girl and the teal-eyed boy majored in the same study as well.

Cagalli stayed by Auel's side just like she promised. It hurt her deeply seeing him becoming this womanizer but whatever changes he had or however he treated other girls he never changed with her. He remained the same boy who hugged her under the tree.

But RIGHT NOW she was a little pissed; her so called friend left her standing in the middle of the college compass to go hunt for more girls. She got irritated from standing still with all the students passing her by and giving her weird looks if she wasn't new here she would've sent them to hell. She just glared and walked around looking for her insensitive friend.

The blonde bumped into someone when she was walking backward admiring the beauty of the clear blue sky. She turned to yell at whoever dared to do such a thing! Her eyes met green-forest ones smiling warmly

"I'm sorry…I wasn't looking" the beautiful creature said

His voice was surprisingly calming, soothing to her soul _what the hell?_ So serene with a unique tone. Her eyes darted to his orange hair _cool hair_

"It's okay" she said indifferently "Nice hair though" she raised her brows

He smiled amused by her comment and spoke with that mesmerizing voice of his "Most people think I'm weird for having this color"

She shook her head then smiled when Auel came to her mind with one of his goofy grins "I've seen weirder" Her perverted mind examined the creamy skin of the young man before her _he looks yummy_

And before could control her tongue "It gives your skin a yummy look"_ Fuck did I just say that out loud DAMN Uzumi he gave me his perverted genes_

Her face turned crimson red true she always had these sorts of thoughts always of Auel and she never in her life said them and to this person of all who she doesn't even know his name. _God what must he be thinking? _

He chuckled "Why thank you I'm flattered"

"And I'm Cagalli" she grinned to hide the fact that she was embarresed and ashamed of herself _how could you do that to Auel! Well it's not like he cares_

He chuckled more she was so cute "Heine, pleasure to meet you" he shook her hand

"Right back at ya"

"You're new here right?" he said more like a statement

"Yep first day" she nodded

"Lost?" he asked

"Nah just walking around looking for my stupid friend" she smiled. Speaking of the devil "Cagalli where have you been?" The handsome light-blue haired ran to her side

_Who's he!_ The first thing that came to his mind, Heine noticed the strange look he got from the younger man "You must be her friend"

"Oh Auel this is Heine, Heine Auel" she introduced them

"What's up man?" Auel greeted then turned to tease the blonde girl "I leave you for a minute and you go looking for others I'm hurt" he pouted cutely

She glared at him and smacked his head hard "Ouch! You didn't have to do that!" he yelled

"You deserved it pretty boy" she huffed "I'm sorry we have to go" she apologized to Heine "We'll see you around here" she said

"I'm afraid you won't" the orange haired man began "I graduated last year, just here to drop something"

Cagalli was a little disappointed "Oh well hope we'll see each other one day" she felt like kissing his cheek and for the first time in her life she went for it.

Auel was shocked, Heine was a bit too "Hopefully we will" he gave her another of those heart warming smiles.

She only met him today but there was something about him…

"If you two are finished I'd like to get out of here" Auel suddenly felt a little uncomfortable. It was jealousy but he still wouldn't realize this feeling.

"Bye Heine. Come on baka" she turned to Auel and grabbed his hand and they exited the building.

Heine kept watching them until they disappeared. He wanted to ask her out but thought it was rude since they hardly know each other. He had a feeling he would regret not doing so later. He sighed and went inside the building.

"So did you find anyone?" the blonde asked Auel casually hoping he didn't and put her hands in her pants

"Lots of them but I only took one number in the near College so much better more girls for me" he smiled lecherously

"Damn Auel you change girls more than you change your socks, that's not healthy you know!" she gave him one of those looks

He raised his head toward the sky and whined "Not again Cagalli, don't spoil my moment" it's one of those lectures he hated

"Fine do whatever you like" she frowned and let go of his hand and quickened her pace leaving him behind _WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER! Stupid typical guy_

"Cagalli…" he called her she didn't stop "Cagalli come on" he followed her

"What!"

"Are you mad?" he asked her pouting cutely again

"I won't be if you take me to lunch to that new Italian restaurant" she grinned evilly

"I will but not today" he ruffled her hair "You and your food" he laughed

"Cagalli…" a feminine voice called when they turned it

"Luna" squeaked the blonde and they hugged, Auel gave the red haired girl a disgusting look then turned his eyes away when Cagalli gave him a Don't.You.Dare.Say.Anything.Stupid look

"So you guys go here too" Luna said happily, she was glad to see two of her high school friends.

"Yeah" answered the blonde cheerfully "I'm so glad I found you I thought I might go through the whole school year with no friends" Lunamaria the older sister of Meyrin and was the complete opposite was one of the few people Cagalli considered a friend

"Of course you'll have friends silly" Luna smiled

"You know me and people just don't mix" both girls laugh

"How are you Auel?" Luna asked

"Fine" monotonely the blonde nudged him

"Don't mind him; are you busy now or something?" Cagalli asked

"Completely free" Luna perked

"Figures" he eyed her again

"Shut up" she glared then her smile returned when she turned back to Luna "Come with us" the blonde offered

Auel's eyes widened _she knows how much I hate her why is she inviting her_

"Is it okay?" Luna asked

"Of course, I want to show you where I'll be staying so we could bore each other to death" Cagalli grinned

Auel's eyes found one of those girls "If you'll excuse me I have better things to do"

"Be careful" she told him and he walked toward the female

"You still just friends!" Luna questioned when Auel was out of ear shot

Cagalli sighed "Oh Luna sometimes I think he thinks I'm a guy"

"You can't blame him I mean look at the way you dress, wide pants enough to make homeless people live in and those t-shirts if I were a guy I wouldn't even consider you as an option" Luna shrugged at Cagalli's shocked, hurt expression

"It's the truth, I mean you're beautiful Cagalli so why the hell do you bury yourself behind that" she pointed at her shirt

"You know right now I feel like beating the crap out of you be but since you're the only girl I know I'll let it past"

Luna laughed nervously "Sorry…"

"Let's go" smiled the blonde…

Two weeks passed Auel was hooked with a girl name Fellay or Fly Cagalli can't seem to remember correctly all that she knows is from all the girls her Auel's been with. This one she hated the most.

It was a Saturday morning around 10 am; amber-eyes were still sleepy. Cagalli just woke up and decided to take a shower first. She removed her clothing and walked into the bathroom

She turned the water on and stood in bath tub, she soaked her self with the warm substance and moaned as her muscles relaxed, she turned her back to the shower to grab her shampoo

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" she screamed at the top of her lounges

And her sudden scream could be heard through out the whole neighborhood…

End of Chapter Three

Bwahahaha what made Cagalli scream, gee I wonder? XD

I'm half way through the next chapter but I'm gonna have to warn you I won't update here until I update to Heaven's What I Feel When I'm With You and Cagalli

I sure hope you liked it and I hope I didn't disappoint anyone

Thank you for reading, don't forget to review

Ja ne mena-san!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys So many adorable reviews you guys make my days bright. I'm so sorry for taking this long to update but school is sucking the life out of me.

Disclaimer: I don't own GSD

**Craze Izumi: **Glad to know you liked it! BTW did you get my email? Well if you didn't I sure like the preview of the Heine/Cagalli you have in mind and I support you all the way. Thank you for reviewing and hope you'll like the chapter

**gundamseedluver: **Hey! Thanks for reviewing and supporting me, so happy you liked it, hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well

**AsuCaga4Eva:** I like Asuran but I'm in "pissed off at Asuran" mood lol but I decided he wouldn't be such a jerk in this one. Thank you for reviewing, argh who doesn't hate Yuuna hehe XD

**Lollipop: **Thank you for reviewing and for the sweet compliment. Hope you'll like this chapter

**jojo: **I know I'm so happy to know that other people like the pairing and actually enjoying my fic. Thank you for reviewing and hope you'll like the chapter

**CommandoDude:** Thanks for reviewing and here's the chapter, hope you'll enjoy

**astrocosmos: **there you go, thanks for reviewing.

**Please READ and REVIEW**

Chapter Four

It was a Saturday morning around 10 am; amber-eyes were still sleepy. Cagalli just woke up and decided to take a shower first. She removed her clothing and walked into the bathroom

She turned the water on and stood in bath tub, she soaked her self with the warm substance and moaned as her muscles relaxed, she turned her back to the shower to grab her shampoo

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" she screamed at the top of her lounges

Fear struck the amber eyes for the thing she feared and hated the most was on _ewww not my shampoo_. The most disgusting being to ever exist a god damn

_**Cockroach**_

She stumbled to get out of the bath tub grabbing a towel hastily she dashed out to her only saviour

Auel was 'warming up' with his new girl on the bed; he was on top of her kissing her she moaned as she felt him grow between her legs. His soft lips went to pleasure her neck that when they heard the scream. The red haired was surprised that he didn't move to check what happened

"Auel" she giggled when he licked her "Don't you wanna aaah" he pressed himself to her. Fellay didn't continue why she would care if he didn't and she definitely didn't want him to stop

Not a minute passed since the ear deafening scream the door to his room flung open slamming the wall

"AUEL THERE IS A FUCKING aaaaaaaaaaaaah" she screamed again when she noticed he was with his girlfriend on bed getting freaky with it

Teal eyes looked bored at first but widened at the sight this was the first time he ever seen his blonde friend only a towel on dripping wet from head to toes. That aroused him more

Fellay felt him pulse at her and his eyes stuck on the _blondie bitch_ jealousy hit her

"Damn it Auel don't you give IT a rest" she yelled closing her eyes and turning her back to them she was glad they weren't naked

Auel chuckled "Is that what you came to tell me Cags"

"NO! I didn't even know she slept here!" Cagalli was boiling she never liked seeing her beloved Auel with other girls but it's a thing she'll have to live by until she confessed

"There's a stupid a cockroach and I need you to kill it idiot" she clenched her fist and stepped out of the room

He laughed and got up "Sorry babe I'll be back in seconds" he winked and walked to Cagalli and closed the door

"Where is it" he asked standing right behind her, she turned around blushing at how close he was and her eyes couldn't help but wander over that well toned chest of his that was exposed due to the opened buttons on his shirt

His teal eyes examined every inch of her exposed damped body, the creamy skin, her cleavage…

Cagalli was blushing madly conscious about his lingering gaze she didn't know what to do except

**_SMACK_!**

She smacked the side of his head to disorient his attention as much as she appreciated the way he was looking at her. She wanted him to love her the way she loves him, to be the only one for him

"Cagalli" he glared "You didn't have to do that" his face heated up a little embarrassed caught checking out your best friend by your best friend

"The wretched thing is in the bathroom" she put a hand on her hip, her heart was beating so fast that it felt like it was going to bust it's way out

Auel rolled his eyes and let him self be dragged by her. She stood at her bathroom door and gulped afraid to take another peak; she gave him a pleading look. Teal eyes couldn't help but smile

"You know you're such a baby" he pinched her cheek playfully "What would you ever do without me"

_Stop breathing_ she said to her self and her insides stirred at the thought of not being with him

"I'm right here not going anywhere" he said as he picked up a plastic slipper that was near the door

The blonde smiled at his back "It's on my shampoo" she told him and leaned her body to make sure he killed it. And Auel did it, he then dropped the slipper and took some toilet paper and picked the dead roach. He sensed her standing behind him.

This wasn't the first time he'd done it for her but this time he smiled slyly when he faced her

Cagalli shook her head at the look of his eyes "You wouldn't dare" her eyes widened when he stepped closer. She backed away disgusted and scared.

His smiled only grew wider "AUEL!" almost at the door taking another two steps backward and

_**THUD**_

She slipped but fortunately she hit her bedroom carpet.

"Ouch! That hurt" she yelled holding back the tears that threatened to fall

She sat up not noticing that the towel wasn't on anymore

"Shit Cags!" the playboy took that as an opportunity to check her out fully

Another deafening scream left her mouth while she stood up wrapping the towel protectively around her "Get out!" she told him

He smirked at her flushed face _fucking sexy_. What was he thinking this is Cagalli, his friend that's been with him through it all he shouldn't be saying these kind of things about her _but it's true_ but she's not like other girls or more particularly girls he's hook up with. He was driven out of his trance when he felt her pushing him out of her room

"Sorry Cags I didn't mean…" she slammed the door in his face _shit she's angry_

She slumped on the floor her back against the door, she heard him say another sorry before hearing him walking away. It wasn't just that she's angry she was also embarrassed _the most humiliating moment in my life_ of course she pictured herself naked with Auel but definitely not that way falling in front of him, body revealed she banged the floor with her fist.

Cagalli went to her phone after a few rings

"Lunamaria speaking" answered the happy red haired

"Hey Luna" she tried to sound normal her throat was hurting her because of all the screams she did in one day

"Cagalli! Good morning"

"Luna could you come over today" asked the blonde

"Sure when?"

"Immediately"

"Sure! Cagalli are you alright? You sound a bit sick or something"

"I'm fine I'll explain later"…

10 minutes later Cagalli finished her bath peacefully, fully dressed she went to the kitchen relieved no one was there, she took opened the fridge took what she needed. Half way through making breakfast, Fellay walked in taking a seat as if she owned the place

"Morning Fellay, sorry about earlier" Cagalli felt she should apologize. That's the decent thing to do she told herself

"Whatever" replied the seated girl

The blonde's grips on the frying pan tightened and decided to ignore it for Auel's sake. Fellay put a cigarette between her lips and lit it. Cagalli put scrambled eggs on the plate. Turning off the oven she smelled the smoke.

She faced Fellay and put on the sweetest smile she could come up with and asked as politely as possible "Could you please turn it off or smoke outside"

Fellay stared at her and then blew smoke toward the blonde. Cagalli twitched one of the other things she hates is smoking and she doesn't like anyone smoking in her home.

"I'm asking you nicely…"

"What are you gonna do about it bitch" Fellay threw the insult at her. The red haired was frustrated after Auel returned to her he didn't tend to her needs which made her over the edge a little and she knew that this thing in front of her was the cause she just didn't know what happened. She asked her boyfriend but he refused to say anything

"Why you…" Cagalli gritted her teeth "If you weren't Auel's girlfri…" she cut by none other than him

"Get out" two pair of eyes looked at light blue haired man

His best friend placed the plate on the table and went to the sink to wash her hands

"Excuse me" Fellay said raising an eyebrow at him

"You heard me" he glared at her and walked to Cagalli "No one disrespects Cagalli, get out"

"Fine! I'll smoke outside" she through her hands in the air

"Take you things with you we're through" he said to her

"Ha! You're breaking up with me because of her" she said arrogantly "If she's so precious why don't you screw her then" and she stormed out

Cagalli turned the water off and faced Auel "I could've handled her myself and you didn't have to break up with her because of me" she averted her gaze when she noticed how intense his was

"I know you didn't need help in that department" he told her and chuckled when she mouthed his words silently and mockingly then stuck her tongue out

"But there's no way" his hand went to her cheek "I'd let someone say anything bad about you and do nothing" their eyes were locked together

How much she loved his touches "Auel" she whispered he kissed her forehead

"Is that for me?" he pointed at the dish on the table

"Nah ah!" she shook her head she does love him but when it came to food…

He gave her a cute pout

"Okay okay we'll share ya happy!" she gave in

_Ding Dong_

"Luna!" yelled the blonde happily and ran to the door. Auel started to get along fine with her. He wouldn't but a certain blonde kept lecturing and begging him to treat her nicely, it wasn't as if the girl did anything to him he just hated her sister.

After finishing breakfast with the girls Auel excused himself and left them alone. Luna assaulted Cagalli with questions the moment she heard the door closed

"What happened? And what were all those looks about? Did you two do something?"

"What? No…What looks?" questioned the blonde "I always look at him that way…"

"Not you stupid I meant him. Cagalli he was looking at you differently today"

"Well of course he would he saw me naked after all"

"WHAT? Come on how? Did you? Oh my God I knew something happened" Luna said excitedly

"Don't jump in any conclusions I just tripped and the towel fell off" blushed the blonde and then she told her what happened

The girls stayed indoors the whole day neither of them felt like going out and after a few hours of TV soap operas. Luna brought up something about a guy she liked

"There's this guy that I kinda like"

"Oooh" teased the blonde

"Anyway! I heard that he's some sorta of a playboy although he doesn't seem like it well I've been out with him three times already and it seems like it's going somewhere but…"

"You want to make sure that he's solemnly yours and won't pursue anyone else" said Cagalli

"Yes! And that's where you come in" smiled Luna

"Pray tell your majesty" Cagalli humored to see where her friend was going…

End of Chapter Four

Well I hope I didn't disappoint anyone or waste your time. Don't hesitate to tell me what you think?

Oh another thing guys do you think I should M rate it or is it ok? My apologies in advance it might take a while for another chapter since I have to update **Cagalli** then **Heaven's What I Feel When I'm with You** and with the exams and presentations blah blah excuses excuses lol anyways don't hold back on me until then

Thanks for reading…Continue the favor

Ja ne mena-san


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for updating late and I hope you're going to enjoy this chapter as well. It's so good to know that there are Auel/Cagalli fans out there.

Disclaimer: I don't own GSD

**Thank you so much for reviewing**

**Craze Izumi, AsuCaga4Eva, astrocosmos, Daisy-Chan, anonymous, Sinnara**

Chapter 5

"You've got to be kidding me" Cagalli yelled at her red haired friend

"Please Cagalli, please please" Luna held her friend's hands setting in kneeling position in front her

"I can't do it…Luna I'm not your girl for this shit" she pulled her hands back _No way_

Luna got up and sat beside her on the sofa "Yes you are my girl, you're my friend. You have to help me" she pleaded her

"Impossible. No way…No way" She shook her head and made an 'X' with her arms to emphasis

"What's impossible?" asked the handsome light blue haired man standing in the room with them jiggling his key chain

"Hey Auel" Luna smiled

"Hey" he returned the greet

"You're home early" Cagalli said glancing at the o'clock on the wall 09:15

"I'm tired that's all anyway what's impossible" he asked again

"Nothing" The blonde said looking flustered

"Come on Cags"

"I asked her to kiss me she refused" grinned the red haired girl

"LUNA!" shrieked Cagalli at her

"No that's not it" the blonde turned to Auel "You know her and her dumb jokes" she pinched her friend

"Ouch Cagalli…" Her blue eyes glared at her blonde friend

"Fine don't tell me" he said indifferently and walked up to his room

"You see what you did" Cagalli hissed at her friend

"I didn't do anything no one told him to ask" Luna stated

Cagalli hit her with a cushion square in the face; Luna just made a baby face at her

"So are you gonna do it Cagalli" she gave her a puppy eyes' look, the blonde slapped her own face grunting

"Fine I'll fucking do it. Ya happy!" she yelled at her

Luna hugged the blonde tightly "Thank you, you're the best. I owe you one my friend"

"By the way you still haven't told me what his name is" the amber eyed said

"Asuran Zala" Luna told her

"Huh!" Cagalli laughed out loud

"What?" Luna was confused

"Oh my God I can't believe it" she continued to laugh, she put her hand to her mouth to try and stop but couldn't the image of Asuran who ran after he in high school as a playboy was funny

"Do you know him?" asked her Luna

"You know him too" she chuckled more

"I do!" Luna was surprised

"He was with us in high school Luna" Cagalli wiped a tear from her eyes

"Funny I don't remember him" the red haired scratched her head

"Well poor guy was practically invisible; he was with me in most of my classes…let's see you were with me senior year in calculus and chemistry he was with us too" The blonde tried to remind her

"Navy hair, green eyes, tall, not that bad looking" as an image on Asuran flashed in her mind. One when he kneeling in front of her and confessed his undying love, giving her a bouquet of red roses _good old days_

"Nah! I don't remember him at all" after much squeezing of her brain to remember him

"Don't worry he's a nice guy, I'm pretty sure he's not anything they said" she comforted her friend

"I hope so…'cause he is really nice and sweet and I want to try my luck with him" she said sighing

"Well I should be going now, undone home works need to be done" The red haired got up and Cagalli joined her walking her to the door

"Bye Looney" Cagalli said

"Bye!" Luna smiled

Cagalli made her way to Auel's room

_Knock knock_

"Come in Cags" he yelled from inside. When she walked in she found him sitting in front of his computer, she stood behind him

"Want to eat something?" she asked placing her palm on his shoulder

"I already had dinner" he looked up at her and rubbed her hand with his

"Oh…" she sounded disappointed

"What's the deal with you and Luna?" he said returning his eyes to the monitor

"Nothing, she just needs me to do her a favor…'work my charms' as she said" she made quotation mark with her fingers

He eyed her from the corner of his eyes raising a brow questioningly

"You'll find out when the time's come" she ruffled his hair

"Good night then Auel" she kissed his head

"Good night Cags" she closed the door

Auel sighed to himself when his friend left him, the whole day the image of her naked wet _sexy_ body plagued his dirty mind and all he could think of the things he could do to her. He tried to approach other girls but he couldn't, first time to be incapable of doing so

_This is not good_ Cagalli's his best friend there was no way in hell he'd anything to hurt her or treat her like he treats any other ordinary girl.

In the years they've known each other never had he seen her naked or even in a proper skirt or a dress. He always seen her as a girl in guy's clothing, even to her prom she went in jeans.

_Cagalli_ It must be hormones that are making him feel this way but still he never pictured her to be beautiful and look so delicious. As a matter of fact he never pictured her in any way _damn Auel she's a girl what did you expect to find underneath the clothes flat chest and a penis!_

Just thinking about her again made him feel like he was on fire; he'd decided he'd better call it a night. Turning off the computer and lights he got out of his pants and shirt, leaving him with only the boxer to sleep in.

Two hours later

Not very pleasant dreams he was having, _the day he and Cagalli fought, His mother sick, the same day she died he found that his girlfriend was cheating on him…He was scared in a dark place…it was dry and cold…full of the sound of the howling wind that sent shivers to his weak body…he searched and searched for some light…couldn't find any…he called for help it didn't come…but when he called for Cagalli…she appeared…there was little distance between them_

_"Cagalli" he tried to reach her with his hand_

_"You have to make the rest of the way on your own Auel" she held out her hand "Please Auel" she begged him_

_"I'm coming…wait Cagalli no please don't leave me" he cried she was starting to fade_

_"Time is running out Auel…"_

"NO!" he screamed setting abruptly in his bed, his chest was heaving. He buried his face in his hand

His door opened suddenly, the light in the hallway penetrated his room. It was Cagalli. She ran to his side

"Auel are you ok?" her voice was full of concern

She sat next to him, caressing his back in a soothing spiral motion. She noticed how heavily he was breathing she pulled him, hugging him tightly

"It was just a dream" she kept rubbing him gently

Auel tilted his head toward her "Stay with me Cagalli…" he never liked sleeping alone

"Sure…" she smiled to him. The blonde leaned her back to the bed and pulled her legs up

"Come here" she patted her lap, bringing his head to it

Her hands massaged him "I'll be right here" _always_ she whispered

"Thanks Cags" he yawned, his eyelids became heavy.

Auel felt relaxed with her, all the troubles of his heart and soul at ease. He liked her touch, so caring and loving. Different from any other girl he's been with.

He smiled _I think you're more than…_ and drifted into a more peaceful slumber

Cagalli's heart beat began to return back to normal, once in a while Auel has one of these nights he never talks about it but she had a pretty idea of what they're about. She sighed tiredly and leaned her head back against the wall to sleep…

End of Chapter 5

Thank you for reading everyone! Now please tell me what you think.

I'll be looking forward to hearing from you.

Take care


	6. Chapter 6

Yo! Mena-san…I come in piece (crazy alien XD) …. Hope you like what me write hehe XD….Gah! guys I love your sweet words…make me smile…thank you

**Thank you so much for reviewing**

**Son of Inuyasha and Kagome, ****astrocosmos, ****Sinnara, ****Finding Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GSD nor do I own the song 'Waiter Bring Me Water'

Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Cagalli slowly opened her sleepy eyes; her neck was soar from sleeping in a sitting position. One of her hands rubbed the back of her neck, she groaned and stretched the other…_note to self never sleep like this ever again…_

Unaware she was being watch by a pair of teal eyes, his head still on her warm lap. Auel smiled gratefully for having her by his side, taking in her cute pouting face when her eyes opened fully she squinted from the direct sunlight at her eyes

"Good morning sleepy head" he said to her

"For you it may be…" she groaned again, her neck was in pain and she kept massaging it

Auel sat up "Sit here" he told her as he spread his legs

"What" her cheeks tainted with pink _what does he want to do! _

"Just do it Cags…" he gave her a look

She half heartedly obliged, she settled herself between him and fidgeted with her hands. The blonde stiffened when he pulled her closer to him by the waist, loving the feeling of his touch but fearing of what he might do to her and she didn't think she'd resist.

"Relax…" he whispered in her ear after he tucked in strands of her untidy hair

His hands went to her neck and started massaging it gently with the thumbs; Cagalli breathed out a sigh and relaxed enjoying the massage more like the closeness of his body while it lasted.

She tilted her head downward "God that feels good" she mumbled

_The least I could do for you…_He remembered something

"Hey Cagalli…you free today?" he asked her, continuing his ministrations

"Yeah…why" she answered suspiciously

"Remember that Italian Restaurant you've been wanting to go…" his right hand kept rubbing her neck, the other one rubbed her shoulder

"How about we go there today for lunch?" he added

Cagalli turned abruptly Auel was startled which made him slammed back on the bed bouncing slightly as his best friend loomed over him each of her hands at the sides of his head

"Really?" her eyes shinning with excitement

"Yes really" he chuckled

"Thank you Auel" she smiled gleefully, she leaned down and hugged him tightly blushing madly when she realized he's half naked and she was so close her heart thudded at unimaginable speed and the dirty thoughts that included him and her naked ran in front of her like a movie …

"Sorry" she slapped herself mentally _why did you apologize for! It's not like the first time you've seen him like that…Yeah but still_

"I'll go make us some breakfast…" Cagalli said getting up from the bed and lowered her head in a cheap attempt to hide the crimson color in her face

"I'll take a quick shower and come down" he stood up and stretched his numb body

Cagalli closed the door and leaned against it for a while until her heart rate returned to normal and the heat in her face died down

"Baka…" she cursed under her breath _finally sometime with Auel…it's going to be like a date…he's never going to see it that way…but he's starting to look at you differently…yeah after he saw me butt-naked…when are you going to tell him about your feelings…someday I will…when? When you're old and wrinkly or better yet when someone else comes and steal him away…argh!_

"Enough!" she yelled then slapped her mouth with her hand and ran to her room to wash up and then prepare the meal…

**At the afternoon**

"I'm done" yelled the happy blonde running down the stairs, rolling her pretty eyes when she saw Auel still admiring his features on the mirror near the door

"Mirror mirror on the wall whose the fairest of them all" she teased

"Can't help it if I'm too good looking" he kept looking at himself seeing what best look to go with his hair

She stuck her tongue out when he turned to her _wow…_ he stared Cagalli wore black knee length flowing skirt with sexy long sleeve red blouse tucked in the skirt and the first two buttons open showing some of her beautiful creamy skin but not too much to his prying eyes that started to picture what under it

Her blonde hair pulled back neatly with only two bangs falling around her face

"You like it" she clasped her hands at her back a bit embarrassed but it's a great step for her to wear something like that

"Luna helped me with it…" she told him squeezing her hands behind her

_Snap out of it its Cagalli…_

"You don't look that bad" he said grabbing his jacket

"Whatever" she bumped his shoulder with hers when she walked briskly to the door

"I'll be waiting in the car when you're done admiring yourself" she slammed the door

After she climbed in the car and buckled herself up "Argh that Auel" she clenched her fist in her lap

"I hate him" she yelled inside the car

Shortly Auel joined her, after starting the car he headed towards the restaurant

"What's wrong with you?" he asked her, feeling that there was nothing she should be upset about _did she want me to tell her how hot she looks…last time that happened she smacked my head off…_

Not admitting that he didn't say that might give Cagalli the wrong impression and he didn't know that the blonde wanted something to smoothen the way for her confession not that she was going to blurt it out just because he liked her looks but it would make it a hell lot easier

"Why would there be something wrong" she faked a smile

"Come on Cags…" he parked the car in the restaurants parking lot and tilted his head to her side

"I'm sorry if I said something that bothered you…come on show me that beautiful face with the blinding smile" he put his face in hers

Cagalli smiled _he said I'm beautiful_ she wanted to kiss but instead she showed him that cheerful blinding smile

"Lame apology accepted" she ruffled his tidy hair

"Not the hair!" he exclaimed and ran his fingers through it

She laughed "God Auel I'm the girl here" they got out of the car and he held her hand and walked together into the restaurant

"I know but there might be some cute chicks in here" he whispered

She rolled her eyes _that's Auel for you_

The place was cozy and nice, they got seated in a table for two by the window

After placing the order, their eyes roamed the place…a song was playing but Cagalli wasn't listening to it until

"Not too shabby eh" she waited for her friend's answer that wouldn't come due to the fact that his eyes were 'really' settled on something or more precisely _someone_ behind her

_**He took me to--our favorite spot  
A place we go to hang a lot  
Something seemed to catch his eye  
Oh--oo--oh over my shoulder  
Oh--oo--oh over my shoulder  
**_

"Auel…" she said to get his attention but boy was he in deep thought and then turned around to see what is it that kept him so focused on one spot

**_I turned around--to see what's up  
A pretty young thing sure enough  
She was new--he wanted to  
Kno--oo--oh--oh--oo--ow her  
Kno--oo--oh--oh--oo--ow her  
_**

The blonde gritted her teeth frustrated _God please help me_, there was a girl sitting at the other table with other 'uninteresting' ones (A/N: she knows Auel's type). She was blonde, very beautiful and wore a tight dress that showed her cleavage and she was giggling flipping her hair, her magenta eyes _pretty bitch_ Cagalli steamed

_**Oh--yeah--  
then she flicked her hair (yeah!)  
Oh--yeah--he began to stare  
**_

Cagalli turned back to the drooling Auel determined to get his attention back

"Auel" she raised her voice a little still _no fucking use_ she was getting angry by the minute…she dressed up and did everything for him and now with her time with him he was staring at another girl…a very attractive one at that

The waitress brought their food "Enjoy your meal"

Cagalli smiled and thanked her still Auel's eyes that are supposed to be on _me!...dream on Cagalli_ were glued _her_

_**Waiter! (Waiter) Bring me water!  
I gotta make him keep his cool  
(Waiter) Bring me water!  
He's acting like a fool  
(Waiter) Bring me water!  
**_

_Ah yes!_ Another desperate born idea hit her she pulled her chair to the side to block his view as much as possible

_**Uh, oh, I did my best--to block his view  
But it was like he could see through me  
I just knew--he wanted to  
Ho--oo--oh--oh--oo--oh--old her  
Ho--oo--oh--oh--oo--oh--old her  
**_

_Stupid song, stupid girl, stupid Auel_ she felt humiliated why? She didn't know but mostly she was hurt _look at me_ she wanted to strangle someone

Auel smiled at Cagalli "Let's eat" as if nothing happened, her brows twitched but she just smiled

"Yeah let's" and she agreed

_**Oh--yeah--I ain't gettin' nowhere (yeah!)  
Oh--yeah--she's still standing there**_

While they were eating he saved some glances for that girl, only agitating the one facing him more. She didn't know why she felt her eyes getting wet _I'm not gonna cry over something so silly…I'm not_

_**There's gotta be a way to cool this clown--  
he's starting to embarrass me  
I may even have to hose him down--  
bring me water  
**_

Her amber eyes looked at him again and he smiled at her or so she thought because that smile was meant for the one behind her _that's it_

When the waiter passed by

"Excuse me could you bring me some water please?" she asked sweetly hiding every intention she had in her mind

"Of course" the waitress smiled and brought the water moments later

_**I don't know what he finds so distracting--  
what's so hot about her  
I really don't like the way he's acting  
Bring me water!  
**_

"Oh Auel" in a sing song _that was your last chance…_she frowned

Cagalli stood up and held the glass of water

"Where are you going Cags, you're not done-" he gasped when she splashed the water in his face

"What the hell was that for" he yelled at her

"For ignoring me you idiot" he saw the tears that threatened to fall

The light blue haired was surprised and was even more surprised when she ran out leaving him for everyone's angry stares

He dried his face quickly with the napkin on the table and went to the girl giving her a piece of paper

"That's my number…call me if you want to…name's Auel" he smiled charmingly

"Stella here" she giggled and took the small paper

And he ran after Cagalli

Cagalli pushed the door to the restaurant and kept running while wiping the unshed tears

"Don't dare cry" she threatened herself

"Fuck these shoes hurt…" she took them off and when she glanced back

"Cagalli…wait" he was 20 feet far running after her

She stuck her tongue out pulling one lower eyelid down and ran from him with her shoes in her hand

Actually she was kind of enjoying the cat and mouse game but it is to serve as a punishment for him as well

Auel was gaining up on her the side of the street she was running wasn't that crown unlike the other one

So she crossed the busy street and cars kept honking and throwing swear words at her, which she returned more than happily

"Cagalli…" he kept calling her and she continued to run away

It was hard for him to catch up with her in the crow and suddenly he lost sight of her

The blonde bumped into someone, falling into his arms

"Sorry" her eyes widened looking up "Heine!"

The orange haired tilted his head downward "Cagalli…you-"

"Not now" she pulled him quickly into the alley that was on the right…

End of Chapter 6

Tell me how I did?...Good old flames are accepted….

Thank you for reading….please review….

Ja ne mena!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Here' chapter 7…I see you guys expecting a little jealousy flare but have to tell you there ain't any in here. But there will be in future chapters. I just hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Sorry I didn't get to reply to your reviews this time. Something was messed up with the system….

**Thank you so much for reviewing guys**

**Blitz12****, Songstress of Victory, ****Sinnara****astrocosmos**

Disclaimer: Don't own GSD

Please reade and review

Chapter 7

"Shhh" she smiled, her back to the concrete wall, she dropped the shoes and put her hands on heine's shoulder as she panted and peeked to see if he was still after her

She saw his head and when he looked right she hid her face in Heine's chest

"What's wrong?" he whispered

"Shhh wait a minute" she peeked again from over his arm _no Auel…success_ she liked to win

Heine was startled to find her on the street of all places and running, he watched her with his calm green eyes, smiling as she pulled him and smelled her peach scent she used him for support

She looked more beautiful from the last time he saw her not that she wasn't then, the girl so close to his heart relaxed and slumped back on the floor, he lowered himself to her

"I'm sorry. It's just I was running away from Auel and then I ran into you…lot of running to do" she laughed

"Anyway I'm so glad to see you. How you've been?" she asked placing her hand on his shoulder

"Go out with me" it was a request but he showed how badly he wanted her to agree

"Huh!" more than shocked no one's ever asked her out minus Asuran he doesn't count since she saw him just as a friend

But for a man to ask her out _why isn't my heart slowing down?...I'm excited!_

No he was a stranger she only knew his name not enough to date him, she can't deny he was very tempting and _he seems like a nice guy…what if he was a fucking murderer _

"I know it's crazy I wouldn't do it myself but ever since that day you've been on my mind and I regretted not taking your number" he put his knees on the floor

His voice really had an effect on her…_so unique_ and again she had a not so decent idea about him _messed up brian…Uzumi's genes_ she always blames her father for these sort of thoughts

"I'd like to" she shyly answered not knowing what made her do it…wasn't she just angry that her Auel was checking up another female and now she's agreeing to see this _very handsome Heine_

"I'm glad" he offered his hand after he stood up

Cagalli took it smiling full heartedly and dusted her skirt

"Why were you running from your friend?" he asked curious after he got what he wanted

"Nothing so important let's just say to teach him a lesson" she grinned, not feeling one ounce of guiltiness

"Okay…" he smiled; he won't push the matter there was no need to

"Say can you give me a lift to a friend's place" she opened her hair and ruffled it from behind _much better_

"Certainly" he bent and picked up her shoes and kneeled on one leg

"My lady" he wanted to put it on her

"Heine…you…you don't have to…its okay I'll-" she blushed no one's ever doen that to her and she never imagined it not in a million year

"Of course I don't have to" he cut her with his calm voice "Please allow me" he inclined

"But…"

Heine ignored her and held her right foot and placed it and then did it to the left one as well, his hands were delicate touching her like she was something very precious

"There you go, that was not so hard was it?" he said getting up

"Thank you…" she wanted to melt into those emerald eyes of his

"You look magnificent today…" he put out his arm for her to hold "Shall we?"

"Thanks" her ears blew steam and she felt her body heat up and took hold of his arm

_Wow such strong arms_…she admired his face as they walked to his car and like the gentle man to his lady he opened the door for her and helped her in

"Where to" he asked backing out of the parking space

"Zaku street please" she said _go polite girl…must be the clothes!_ She joked with herself

"Thanks for the ride" she said when they arrived in Luna's drive way

"My pleasure"he smiled sincerely

Cagalli waved him good bye.

Lunamaria who was washing her car was now looking eagerly from her garage at the car that stopped in front of her house and her blonde friend stepped out, mouth dropping when she saw that it wasn't Auel inside the car but some other good looking man _doing things behind my back…_

"Hey there Luna" Both her face and voice showed how happy she was

"Hey yourself sexy mama" Luna put a hand on her hip, smirking that Cagalli finally wore a skirt

"What is the meaning of this?" she pointed at the now distant car

"This is not what it looks like…" she sighed

"Yeah and I'm not washing my car" Luna snorted

Luna's cell rang

"Cagalli it's in my pocket" the blonde girl took it out and shoved it in Luna's face

"Hey!" she backed a little so get a clearer view of the id caller

"It's Auel" the red haired said

"Don't tell him I'm here…" she whispered even though she still didn't press the answer button

"Okay…hello" Cagalli put the phone to her ear

"Yes she's here" Luna held back her laughter the blonde glared daggers into her

"He wants to talk with you"

The blonde shook her head

"She doesn't want to" Luna told him

"Aha…okay…yeah sure. Bye" the call ended

"Why the hell did you tell him" she shrieked

"He said he's sorry…" Luna ignored the loud voice

"Yeah right" she felt anger creeping back on her when she remembered

"What happened" the red haired motioned for Cagalli to get in the house after deciding she'd continue washing her car later

After getting comfortable and Cagalli told her as she munched hungrily on the cookies and drank some tea

"Oh…well it's not completely his fault you know" Luna said truthfully

Cagalli looked at her with a bored look on her face raising her left brow and the right corner of her lips; she knew what she's going to say

"You should tell him how you feel…really Cagalli I mean there's no way that he doesn't have any feelings for you at all" Luna said

The blonde continued attacking the cookies mercilessly

"I mean it Cagalli or you'll lose each other" she said what Cagalli always told herself

"Easier said than done I can't just go knock the door on his room and say Auel you know I've loved you since we were kids…what if he doesn't feel the same-" Luna yelled at her

"Don't speak while you're eating…eww" she wiped her face

"Shut up…" she then laughed that was disgusting "let's talk about it later 'kay" she pleaded her with her big honey eyes

"Okay ya big baby" Luna took a tissue and cleaned Cagalli's face

"Now go wash your face" she smiled

"I will but first when is your date with Asuran?" she said standing up and shaking her skirt so that the cookie's remains fall to the floor

Luna gave her a look "You're cleaning that" the blonde nodded "Well it'll be this Friday"

"Great" she went to the bathroom and Luna followed her

"Why the enthusiasm" very suspicious, however Cagalli skipped the part where Heine asked her out

"Nothing" she lied badly

"Na'ah Miss Athha you're not getting out of this one. Spill" she ordered

"Heine asked me out and I agreed" she confessed

"Ooooh way to go Cags, I'm so proud of you" she hugged her happily

"Really…but I don't know anything about him" she said

"It's not like he's marrying you it's just a date besides you're not doing anything about Auel so you might wanna try something with someone else…you know live a little" she winked one of her blue eyes

Both girls giggled and made their way to the door "I'll go now before something happens to who needs not mentioning" Cagalli hugged her friend

"Bye…" when she closed the door to her house and looked up, she saw Auel standing leaning his back to the car

Cagalli was surprised but she was happy he came for her; she gave a weak smile and headed toward him

"Cagalli…" he was really concerned about her when she ran off and didn't find her anyway.

Auel embraced her shortly

"I'm sorry…" he apologized if only she knew why he was looking at the other girl

"No it's alright…I should be the one apologizing" she rubbed his shoulder

"It's really my fault. We haven't hung out much lately and when we did today-"

"The past is past" she couldn't stay angry that long with her Heart for so long even if he acted from time to time like a complete _Asshole…_

"Ice-cream" he suggested

"Only if you're buying" she grinned

"Get in" he ruffled her hair

"Not the hair!" she mimicked him, they laughed together and went to get that ice-cream…

End of chapter 7

I hope it wasn't a waste of time…

Thanks for reading….review please XD

Take care


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Sorry with the late update it's just I was camping for a few days and it was fun I'm going tomorrow too YAYIES! Lol I know you don't want to hear about it but I love to share hehe XD well here's the chapter which I pray won't disappoint any of you.

**Aw! You guys are the best thank you so much **

**Sinnara, ****Songstress of Victory, ****astrocosmos, ****Athrun's Precious Rose, ****Finding Destiny, ****Paparate, ****Tetsuni****, cagalli rox**

Disclaimer: I don't own GSD. If I did certain characters wouldn't be dead while others would mwahahahaha!

Chapter 8

"You finished yet" asked Luna from behind the door

"Remind me why I'm doing this again" Cagalli swung the door open and gritted her teeth no-way-I'm-wearing-this-shit kind of look on her heated face.

"Wow I never knew you had those" the red haired was checking the blonde's assets.

"I feel naked" she complained about the strap top that showed much of her 'things' and the very short skirt.

"Hmm" was Luna's reply and…

"What the hell do you think you're doing" bawled the twitching Cagalli swatting her hands away when her friend squeezed her breasts her face became as red as tomatoes.

"Loosen up Cags" she grinned with an evil look in her blue eyes "Just checking if they were real or not"

"Of course their real you pervert!" she shouted bonking Luna's head

"Hey!" she rubbed her head pouting a little

"And this is too damn short" Cagalli pulled at her mini skirt

"Yeah I agree" she turned around her blonde friend whose irritation was getting more by the second

She continued "Lose the skirt we'll put you in some jeans" Luna spanked her butt "To amplify those cheeks"

"Luna" she hissed and a dark aura surrounded her body

The girl in question chuckled "Well let's get you finished he's going to be here soon"

"This is silly I don't feel like doing this" Cagalli said as Luna pushed her back into the room and checked her own closet for that pair of jeans.

"Oh you're not slipping out of this one Missy…There you are" she found the wanted jeans.

"Honestly Looney don't you think it's stupid, I mean come on Asuran would never fall for me well I mean not again he's not that kind of guy he only seeks one girl at a time" she remembered when he chased her in high school like the shadow.

"Just this once please Cagalli" she dropped on her knees hugging the blonde's waist "I'm on my knees" she sure was going over board for something so stupid that's what Cagalli thought.

"Okay okay…but really why?"

"Remember Shinn…" the blonde nodded

"Well I broke up with the bastard" apparently she still had issues "After I found out he was doing someone other than me" she frowned from the memory

"Luna" the other girl put a gentle hand on her shoulder she never knew about that

She lifted her blue eyes "I'm okay…it's just that I don't want to get hurt again and if Asuran is in this just for kicks I wanna know from the start…so will you-"

"Of course Looney" she ruffled her hair "Leave it to me" _oh man_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The awaited man sighed at the front door of the girl he's taking out, it's his first date. After a certain blonde broke his heart it was hard for him well she did tell him off a few times but he was destroyed when he saw the way she looked at her best friend like he was everything in this life for her.

Since school finished and he moved from that town to here he met Luna a bubbly red haired that took good care of her appearance with a great sense of humor she looked familiar but he couldn't get his hands on it.

She was the first girl he liked except for Cagalli looking back now he admitted he probably liked her because she was the only girl who'd talk to him and laugh with him not 'at him'. His first female friend _wonder what she's doing right now…_

_Ding Dong_

He rang the door bell and guess who was standing with all her might and glory in front of him none other than…

"Cagalli!" surprise would be an understatement for him.

True she was the friend he once knew but she looked completely different from high school.

"Asuran!" she feigned

"Oh my God I can't believe my eyes" okay she was exaggerating a little, Luna was listening to them from an upstairs window. The red haired slapped her forehead _what a bad actress…_

The old friends hugged "It's so good to see you again" he smiled

"Like wise. So you're Luna's date" she grinned, he nodded

"Well come in she'll be down in few minutes" she dragged him by the arm after he got in and closed the door.

Cagalli was clutching his arm like a stalker to the man she's obsessed about

"So tell me what you have been doing all these past months" they plopped down more like she pulled him down with her on the couch.

The navy haired chuckled nervously she was too close for comfort she definitely was different not the girl he used to know the shy tomboyish girl.

"Applied to an art college here Eternal" he tried to remove his hands from her grip

"Wow…so you pursued your dreams good good" she had no idea what to say

"So you live here with Luna" he asked with slight timorous

"Nah! I'm still with big old Auel" she said

"Oh…"

"Say Asuran" she said it in a playful tone one of her palms caressed his chest gently

"Do you still wanna hook up" she whispered in his ear.

Asuran blushed crimson red the offer was tempting especially with the way she was touching him, he gulped. Her hands slowly went down to his thigh and rubbed dangerously close _She owns me big time_ she couldn't help the blush that crept on her face as well.

"I'm sorry Cagalli but back then I'd love to right now I only see you as a friend besides Luna is my date" he did his best as not to reject her harshly and pried her hand gently away from his body.

She pouted as cute as it got "Are you serious about her" she pressed her body against him and turned his chin toward her with her index finger.

"I like her a lot and I know she likes me I'm willing to give it a shot and see how it will turn out" he smiled at the thoughts of the blue eyed red haired girl.

She believed him he wasn't one to lie she was right she knew him well he's still the same Asuran, good natured used to have a crush on her Asuran.

But her friend told her to go all out and there's one thing left to see if he's up for a casual fling.

"Glad to hear that but since you're still at the beginning of the road with no strings and all…" she got up and kneeled between his legs resting her elbows on his knees.

"How about we have a little fun until she gets here" a sultry smile plastered on her heated face her hands advanced slowly on him.

This was too much for a man and he didn't like it at all where was the innocent Cagalli he fell in love with. He frowned and grabbed both of her wrists.

"I see the bad influence you got from the moron" apparently he was angered by her actions.

"Ahahaha" she burst out laughing.

"What" he was confused now

She wiped a tear and raised herself to her feet "I'm sorry…" she giggled "I was just teasing you"

The emerald eyed relaxed at this. She and her teases "Man Cagalli you really freaked me out" he breathed a sigh of relief

"I know but it was a good laugh. I missed you Asuran" she said sincerely

"Same here" he got up and gave her a friendly hug "Glad you're still the same" he told her when he let go.

"Let me go get Looney for you" she grinned

_Looney!_ He chuckled to himself "Don't ever change stupid" he ruffled her hair

"Don't worry, I won't…" she yelled over her shoulder as she ran up to get her friend.

"Mission accomplished" she clichéd

"And?" the other waited

"If you don't go to him now I will" she joked "He's alright, I told you he's not that kind of a guy"

"Oh thank you Cagalli. I love you" Luna hugged her tightly

"You owe me big time sister" she waved a finger…

Emerald eyes stared speechless at the sight of the girl in front of him his mouth slightly gaped _I'm dating a hottie_ the perverted part in him cheered.

Luna blushed from his stare then Cagalli decided to end the silence

"She's not as good looking as me but she'll do fine" she patted her female friend's back who gave her a burning glare.

"You look breath taking" he smiled and took her hands in his.

"Thank you" she smiled gently and they walked out to his car.

Cagalli stood at the porch waving goodbye to them smiling happily yet jealousy stung her heart a little. Just a little.

Luna was with the man she liked and he liked her back, they looked cute together and they have great potential for a wonderful relationship. She walked back in the house, her mind drifted to Auel again.

She didn't see him after classes _probably hitting it with the new girl…_She shook her head tonight she shouldn't be thinking about him, she'd enjoy this beautiful evening to the fullest with Heine. Speaking of which she wanted to wear something else but before she could.

_Ding Dong_

_He's early_ after taking a glance at her watch _or not_

"Coming" she yelled in a cheerful voice wondering from where it came.

She flung the door open smiling at the orange haired man who was wearing beige khaki pants with two cargo pockets at the sides and blue turtle neck long sleeve shirt, he smiled back "Hello-"

"Sorry just give me a minute I'll change and I'll come ba-" he held her right hand making her halt abruptly

Then brought it to his lips and kissed it tenderly his deep eyes never left her shy ones. She felt the heat travel up in her body to her face and ears.

"You look lovely the way you are" he said to her calmly.

She smiled blushing "Thank you" _you look bloody sexy too_ her hand fell limp against her body when he let it go.

This was her first date she just prayed she won't screw it up _just be yourself with little more manners_ she remembered what Luna told her and kept repeating it in her head and they drove off in his car…

End of Chapter 8

How is it so far? Please REVIEW and tell me.

Thank you for reading.

Take care everyone,

Love you.


	9. Chapter 9

Aslam alykum everyone! I wanted to update earlier but I was down with a fever and cold. Thank Allah the nightmare is over! XD…I pray hard that you'll like this chapter. Thank you for your patience.

**Thank you for reviewing…hugs and kisses **

**Sinnara, ****Tarantada, ****Tetsuni, ****Vigorian-Asakura, ****CommandoDude**

Disclaimer: I don't own it so back off!

Chapter 9

"That was delicious!" she declared happily.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" he smiled satisfied with her reaction.

Heine took her to an Indian Restaurant he was afraid at first that she wouldn't like it but boy did she prove him wrong especially with such an appetite for a petite young lady. Not that he found it unappealing on the contrary he thought she was _very cute!_

Cagalli was scared to her wits at first but relaxed as time went by, he was such a gentleman no man had ever treated her this special and looked at her like she was a very beautiful woman. She didn't know that dates were this fun; she enjoyed being with him more than she imagined.

"Man but was it hot…" she stuck out her tongue and fanned it with her hand.

He chuckled at her childish behavior and tilted his head to the side "Maybe just a little" he lied teasing her.

"Are fucking you kidding me? I feel like a fire breathing dragon here" her eyes widened and her hand clamped on her mouth immediately and a blush crept on her embarrassed face.

She never cared in her life at whose face she was swearing but she remembered Luna's words to behave like a lady. _Stupid dirty mouth! _And beside she liked this Heine and he seemed like the kind of man who wouldn't like swearing and all.

"Sorry bad habit of mine" she apologized sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

Another smooth chuckle emitted from her handsome date "No need to apologize my lady" he opened the passenger's door for her.

After they got both got into his car "So how about that movie" he asked as he switched the ignition.

The blonde buckled her belt "Well I'm not up for it now…" she said

"Are you bored?" he asked a bit disappointed to know that she wanted to call it a night and it was still 9:00 a bit early.

"No no" she waved her hands "actually this is the most fun I've had in a long time but what I meant is how about we do something else…I don't feel like sitting for two hours after that feast" she explained rubbing her belly.

He breathed a sigh of relief "I couldn't agree more and tonight is such a beautiful night…I know where to take you" the smile returned to his serene emerald eyes.

Twenty five minutes later…

"Wow! I never knew the beach could be so pretty at this time…" she stretched her arms to the sides as she took a deep breath in.

"And it smells so nice too" she grinned happily.

The orange haired man walked up to her "Up for a walk?" he asked her smiling.

Cagalli nodded her head enthusiastically "Is it okay if I took my shoes off" she bit her lower lip.

"I was thinking the same" and he took his shoes off and she did the same.

When she lifted her head she found him extending his hand wanting her to hold him, she blinked her mind wondered to Auel for a moment if he would just notice her _this is not the time to think of that baka!_ She had Heine all to herself that moment.

With a bit of effort she slid her hand in his, this was a very intimate gesture and she was one girl who wasn't use to this kind of treatment from guys she couldn't help the red stained cheeks _it feels nice…kinda warm._ Yeah sure Auel held hands with her but it was never this way.

They walked together hand in hand on the sandy ground under the moonlit night, their feet felt relaxed as they muscles stretched happy to be free from the bounds of earlier.

The gentle breeze of the cool night and the sound of the ocean waves were calming to their minds after the all that noise of the town that would any sane man go mad.

"So how long have you been here" he initiated the conversation.

"A couple of months. You grew up here?" she replied tucking strands of her golden hair behind her ear.

"Well kinda we moved here when I was 15" he said.

"It really is nice to be with family…" she sighed remembering her perverted father and her geeky brother.

"You live alone?" his thumb began caressing her hands.

The blonde stiffened a bit. He thought because of the question but it was for the way his voice sounded so caring and the way he touched her.

"I live with Auel…" she told him, Luna told her not to tell him about living with Auel _Ooopsy Looney_ but she thought honesty was much better.

"Ah your friend" he said

She didn't know what to make of that answer she surprised him when she plopped down on the sand. He smiled down at her.

"Do you think it's weird?" she hugged her knees and her toes played with the sands beneath her.

He pocketed his hands and stood right by her and his gaze joined hers into the dark waters.

"Not really but is he more than a friend to you?" he asked her knowing that these kind of questions are too early to ask but the little voice in the back of his head kept bugging him.

"No! we're just friends. Me and that baka yeah right!" she lied and he bought it. _Big fat ass liar! _She screamed profanities in her head. But she couldn't tell him she's been in love with him since forever.

"Pleased to know that" and his eyes fell on her cuddled form.

Her amber eyes met his and smiled and then she was beyond surprised at his next request.

"Would my lady allow me this dance?" he presented his hand to her.

She stared "What? But I don't know how to dance"

"I'll teach you"

"We're on the beach"

"So what" he crocked a brow

"There is no music" _let's see if he can beat that one! Ha!_

"I'll sing" he smirked when she gasped

"Moo! Alright but don't go complaining when I step on your feet Mr." she took his hand and got up while her other hand dusted off her clothes.

"I won't" he kissed her hand and then pulled her gently to him.

"Where do these go?" she asked about her hands she could feel the heat travel through her body.

"Where ever you want them" Heine whispered in her ear as he snaked his arms around her small waist.

_Goose pumps! _The hairs on her neck were all standing and she slightly shivered whether from the cool night or the way his voice sounded _all deep and sexy…Oh God!_ She prayed her legs wouldn't give up on her and she slowly put her arms around his neck and smiled shyly.

He moved their body slowly loving the warmth of hers and how she smiled so beautifully at him and he began singing…

"Some day, when I'm awfully low, When the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you...And the way you look tonight" he nuzzled his nose with hers tenderly.

Cagalli felt like she flying _He can sing!_ His voice if possible sounded more mesmerizing than ever and her body's movement with his seemed so natural. _Why Auel's not like you!_ No matter how much she tried her heart seemed to always remind her of the light blue haired.

When she felt his nose on hers she was brought back to reality, she giggled at how close his face was and her fingers played with her silky orange hair at the back of his head.

She rested her head on his chest and their bodies swayed to the rhythm of his music one of his hands went higher to her back and caressed it as he continued _you're so wonderful Cagalli_

"Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm. And your cheeks so soft, There is nothing for me but to love you…And the way you look tonight" ….

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Auel was on his bed with the blonde girl on top of him kissing and nipping at his skin as his hands roamed her body. He closed his eyes and all he could see was Cagalli, how he wished she was the one who was touching him instead.

He groaned loudly when he felt wet lips attack his naked crouch taking him fully in her mouth, she kept attacking him and torturing him until he blew up in her screaming

"Cagalli…" with all his heart.

"What!" she hissed glaring at him with her magenta eyes.

"Oh crap!" he just realized that he screamed his best friend's name climaxing "Shit! Shit!"

Stella huffed and got out of his bed buttoning her blouse; Auel pulled on his pants immediately and went to her.

"I'm sorry Stella" he tried to kiss her but she shoved him back on the bed.

"Listen here Auel" she put a hand on her hip while waving the other in his face.

"It's not like I love you or anything or even consider a long term relationship with someone like you. I'm only here 'cause you're good in bed but saying another girl's name that's way out of the line" she tried to keep herself from yelling but she failed miserably _How dare he say another's name when I Stella was with him._

All the men desired her and here she was with the man she desired recently screaming his head off with another girl's name _the moron!_

"Call me when you get it together" she said lastly and walked out slamming the door of his bedroom harshly.

"Fuck. Shit. Oh Fuck!" these were the only words that could sum up what he just did.

His stupid mouth had to say her name "Why!" oh he knew the answer to that one he just couldn't believe it.

The best thing to do was taking a shower and so he did after finishing he went down stairs to watch some TV that was when he noticed it was almost eleven and he hadn't seen Cagalli since noon.

His best friend was never one to stay this late at night usually she'd be home by ten at most so _where the hell is she?_

The teal eyed man tried her cell phone but it was out of network coverage and called Luna's cell only to find it frigging off.

He decided to go out and look for her at the often visited places starting with Luna's.

After an hour of aimless driving he went back home and thought it was best to wait until she showed up.

"She could've at least told me that she'd be late" he threw his shoes after taking them off at the wall in frustration. Didn't she know that he'd be worried sick about her?

Fortunately minutes after he arrived she did as well and what got to his nerves she humming all too happily while he was he scared shitless that something wrong might've happened to her and knowing that he wouldn't be able to do anything if it did.

"I'm glad one us enjoyed her time" she didn't detect the hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Auel! Hey" she smiled brightly and hugged him _he feels hot!_ When their cheeks met she felt it.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" he yelled suddenly

"I-"

"I was worried about you and you didn't have the decency to call me and tell me you're going to be late!" he continued his assault.

"I was-" he cut her again.

"And you come here like nothing's wrong with that pretty smile of yours"

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" she yelled back.

"You know what I don't need this" he pushed her away and went to his room _calm down_ he told himself.

She stood there motionless for a few seconds…veins started to pop _oh so now he's gonna act up all shitty caring that…_

Cagalli ran up to his room and opened the door without any permission or a knock

"How dare you yell at me?" she said with tears in her eyes

He was shocked to see the moist in her eyes but his body was getting weaker and his legs were giving away. Vision blurred.

"I've never said anything to you every fucking time you come home late! What's it to you if I do? Baka!" she couldn't believe him he ruined her night.

"Cagalli can we do this later" he couldn't stand all the yelling with his state.

"Sure it's always about how you fucking want it Auel…" she would've continued her verbal attack but when she saw him falling.

In an instance she was at his side and she prevented his fall on the floor and with the strength left in her she managed to get him to bed.

"Auel are you okay?" funny how she could change moods from pissed off to compassionate and worried.

He mumbled something but she couldn't make it out, she placed her palm on his forehead.

"Shit! Auel you're burning" she knew something was wrong when she hugged him.

"I'm sorry Cagalli I shouldn't have yelled at you" he apologized weakly.

"Shh! don't talk I'll go get you some pads and cold water" she whispered softly, he nodded. She disappeared for couple of minutes the showed up with the stuff.

End of Chapter 9

Tada! Okay I really need to hear from you guys because lately I think I've been doing not so well lately. I hope I didn't bore any of you to death. I'll try my hardest to get better.

Oh the new term started so my updates might be a little you know XD

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review even the tiniest means the world to me!

Take care…love you all!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello… My sincere apologies for the late update I got no excuse except for God Damn projects and assignments! I'm always pleased to hear the kind things you say about my fics…you guys are so adorable.

**Thank you my dear sweet reviewers…smooches and bear hugs **

**Vigorian-Asakura, ****CommandoDude, ****Tetsuni, ****gundamseedluver****, Daisy-Chan, ****Tarantada****, athrun hotty #1, ****Auel Nader****, reseaki**

Disclaimer: I don't own GSD

Chapter 10

After half an hour of keeping the pad on his heated forehead cold, his state didn't seem to improve in fact it just got worse. Of course any sane person would know that a fever won't go away in 30 minutes but not the panicked blonde.

She couldn't help but feel bad about yelling at him earlier she should've just ignored his remark. He probably was just worried.

_Medicine of course he needs it! _She thought as she removed a pad and put a cold one after squeezing some water off.

"Auel sweety I'm going out to the drug store, I'll be back in few minutes ok?" she whispered to him.

He scowled while his eyes were closed and held onto her arm tighter, a sign that he wanted her to stay with him.

"It's okay I won't be long" she ran her fingers through his damp blue hair in a comforting gesture while she had a small smile on her gentle face.

"I don't want you to go" he removed the pad and opened his tired eyes.

"But…" she tried to protest.

"Please…" he couldn't keep his teal eyes open.

"Alright, I'll call Luna" refusing was not an option with how he sounded like a stranded puppy in need of home and she was his home.

Cagalli walked out of his room standing in the hall way she used her cell to call Luna's but found it turned off so she took another shot at calling the red haired girl's house and in the other end came the ever lively voice of Lunamaria Hawke.

"Hello Cags" she answered

"Lu-"

"Oh my God you won't believe it Cagalli I've had the time of my life, that bastard is fucking awesome. He took me to that French restaurant La…La crab! Who cares about the name and then…" the enthusiastic girl wanted to continue.

"Luna!" Cagalli raised her voice a little to get her friend's attention.

"What" came the dumbfounded reply.

"I need you to bring me something"

"Like now? I can't Cags I'm still with Asuran" Luna prayed that she wouldn't.

"Don't give me Asuran's with me shit! Go to the drug store and bring me some fever medicine"

"But Cags"

"No buts! You owe me one besides I wouldn't tell you to do this in the middle of the night if I didn't need it" she had a stern voice.

"Okay…Fine!" agreed Luna despite the fact that she hated to end this date with Asuran.

"Oh for crying out loud it's 12:30 the date should've ended unless you want fuck him" she should talk about herself plus she didn't know that it was the exact intention of Luna.

No response came from the other line.

"God! Luna you've only been with him on one date and you want to take your pant down for him…" Cagalli couldn't believe her friend.

"I've known him for a couple of months" Luna justified.

"That doesn't justify it" Cagalli reasoned.

"Well being around a nice piece of ass for long hours just make you wanna jump him you know" she admitted openly while trying to suppress her giggles.

"Cagalli…" she heard Auel groan from inside the room.

"Just be here soon with the medicine" she ended their phone call and ran to Auel's side again.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Her blue eyes glared for a minute at the phone in her hand _I knew I shouldn't have answered!_ She rolled her eyes at herself. She shouldn't think that way, her friend needed her and she must help and Cagalli wasn't one who'd ask something unless she was in desperate need for it.

She walked into her living room, disappointment written all over her face.

"Something wrong?" asked Asuran standing up from his seat.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Asuran but I have to get some medicine for Cagalli…" she told him.

"Is everything alright?" he asked again concerned at the mention of her name.

"Yeah, it's most likely for that big baby Auel" she said.

Asuran chuckled lightly "She still spoils him I guess"

"Spoil him in an understatement" the red haired complained throwing her hands in the air.

"I didn't want our night to end yet but I guess will pick up later" she smiled as she told him.

"Who said our night has ended? Like I'm going to let a pretty girl like you go alone at this time" he grinned sexily.

A faint blush appeared loving his remark "Thanks but really you don't have to do this"

"I want to do this" he walked to her and held her hand "Let's go" he smiled at her.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

They walked inside their friends' house after using the spare key that was hidden under the welcome rug. Luna told Asuran to wait for her downstairs until she gave the drug to Cagalli. As she reached the top of the stairs Cagalli caught glimpse of her through the half open door.

Luna juggled the small plastic bag she held in her hand, the blonde gave her a grateful smile and she saw her whisper something to the bed-ridden man and then came her way.

"Thank you Looney" she sounded like she was going to cry while she hugged Luna.

"Sure thing honey" The red haired answered rubbing her friend's back in a soothing way, surprised with her tone of voice.

When they pulled apart she saw the tears in her amber eyes and the pursing of her lips.

"What's wrong" Luna asked her.

Cagalli wiped her eyes "Nothing, I just hate seeing him like that"

"Don't worry the devil will be up in no time" she grinned.

"Yeah" the blonde chuckled "Could you watch him for a minute" she needed to answer the call of nature.

"Sure take your time" Luna smiled.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Cagalli sat on the chair next to his bed; she kept watching him with careful eyes. His fever died down a bit and he was breathing evenly which meant he was asleep. _Thank God it's Saturday._

She didn't know when she fell asleep but her eyes shot open immediately upon hearing him calling her name.

"I'm right here" she spoke softly after she kneeled on the floor next to his bed.

"You're not" he turned his body to the side and opened his eyes, his hand reached her face and cupped her cheek.

Cagalli's body heat rose to out match his fever, his touch seemed different more affectionate. When she thought about it, it's been like that for a while. She convinced herself that she was hallucination or the fever did something to him.

Although how much of a tomboy she was or how strong her tough exterior was, her heart always went like boom boom every time he touched her.

With effort he pushed himself back and patted the bed "Come here" Auel told her.

An offer she would never refuse in a million year, she grinned and climbed on the bed. Just when she wanted to move her arms to hold him he shocked her when he cuddled up to her and buried his nose in her neck.

"Your smell is as beautiful as you Cagalli" even though his words were like a soft murmur she heard him and she melted into him.

Being near him always triggered thoughts involving him and her naked she sighed deeply _virgin dreams… if only._

"I'm sorry for yelling at you" she apologized as she put her arm around him.

"I'm sorry too, I was just so worried and I hated the horrible things that ran through my mind… " his warm breath teasing her skin which in turn bothered her greatly lighting another need in her.

"I'm fine aren't I?" she caressed his back.

"I know… I was afraid of losing you" he rubbed his nose against her skin.

"You would never lose me baka" tears fell from her eyes at his sweet words and she meant everything she said.

"The ever sweet tongued Cags" he smirked.

"You should sleep" she told him.

"Okay…" on cue he yawned.

He entered the realm of dreams once again; strange how whenever she was with him he never had any nightmares instead he would be in pleasant blissful dreams. As morning came he woke up before her an opportunity for him to stare at her for no damn reason but to admire her gentle peaceful features.

Auel felt better and he wondered if it was because of the medicine or was it because his Cagalli was by his side. The little incident he had last night with the other girl come to him. She was his best friend he knew he loved her but never had he imagined he'd love her more than a friend.

Just thinking about it sounded weird but it felt in some bizarre way so right. _What would Cagalli think if she knew I was having these thoughts?_

"Cagalli" he said it just because he liked how it sounded and he traced her face with his finger.

His index finger lined her from her temple to her rosy cheeks lower to parted pink lips and he imagined how sweet she would taste _Strawberries I bet…_ He was sure he would love the taste of her mouth. He recalled that long ago he had a dream where he kissed her and it felt so real and so delicious so he decided to give her a quick peck alas…

Cagalli opened her eyes to find herself staring deep into Auel's eyes, she didn't realize that she held her breath as she lost herself in the depth of his soul windows and she was surprised to feel his hand on her lips.

He cursed himself inwardly he should say something before she thought that he wanted to…

"Morning drooling beauty" he wiggled his brows grinning sheepishly.

She frowned at the nick name "Morning prince charming" she rolled her eyes as she released her breath and stood up.

"Where are you going?" he sat up on his bed, he hated losing the warmth of her body.

"Besides getting as far away from your bad breath I'm going to make you something to eat" she stuck her tongue out while straightening her messy hair.

He threw a pillow at her but she caught it and giggled "Rest" she commanded and handed him the pillow.

When she opened the door to step out she heard him say "Thank you"

"Don't sweat it" she flashed him her bright smile and left.

"Oh man… when did this happen" he sunk back in his bed not believing what had just sunk into his heart seeing her pretty smile.

Auel jolted when he felt something vibrated under him and then the melody of Cagalli's mobile phone went on. He picked it up from the sheets _who in the right mind would call at this hour on Saturday? _He decided he'd take the call for her _probably something important…_

"Yes?" he answered with it.

"Hello... Can I speak to Cagalli?" said the man on the line that seemed to be surprised a little.

"She's kinda busy right now" Auel replied "Who is this" as if there was no more polite way to ask.

"This is Heine, could you tell her to call me back" the man over the phone told Auel.

"Yeah sure" then he clicked the red button ending the call.

The voice sounded familiar, the name he was sure he heard before but he couldn't get his hand on it. He scratched his head and then shrugged; he'd know when Cagalli come back.

End of Chapter 10

Thank you for reading… Drop me whatever you like with purple button just don't leave me hanging XD

Love you all


	11. Chapter 11

Maraheb How are you all? I'm under piles and piles of books and notes XD

Aside from that I come with the update which hopefully lives up to your expectations.

**Thank you always for the wonderful support and reviews**

**gundamseedluver****, reseaki, ****AsuransGirl, ****Tetsuni****, Daisy-Chan, ****Vigorian-Asakura, ****Tarantada, ****Auel Nader**

Disclaimer: read previous ones XD

Chapter 11

Cagalli set the tray of breakfast for her and the man upstairs as she carried it she started singing in teasing tone.

"Porridge, if only…if only I have porridge…" she kicked the door gently with her leg so she could enter his room.

She was greeted with his smiling face "Man I'm so hungry" he said.

The blonde ignored him and continued her stupid song which was invented by her little brain moments ago "With four bowls of broths" she grinned sheepishly.

"Broths!" he exclaimed not liking what he heard.

"Until we start sweating… until we start sweating" she wiggled her blonde brows as she giggled finishing her song.

"Where did you hear that song?"

"No where" she placed the tray on the bed and then pointed at herself "I came up with it" with pride.

"Figures" he snickered.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" she pouted "And I was going to share my pancakes with you…" she sat on the bed opposite him.

"What do you mean share? Where are mine?" he asked as he saw her pick up the only plate with pancakes.

There was a large bowl of the broth she sang about, two glasses of warm milk and one shiny spoon.

"Oh eat the soup.., it's good for you, you know you need to sweat it out or at least that what my dad used to tell me" she told him as she began galloping down the first bite with some milk.

"But I don't eat these stuff… come on Cags, I'm sick here" he whined like a baby.

"Look I promise if you eat it all I would save the last two for you okay?" she patted his head.

"But…"

"One more word and I'll have these babies all to myself" she threatened with her fork.

"Fine" he stuck his tongue out.

"Oh some guy called he said his name was Hany…Hiney" he sipped when she corrected him.

"Heine!" she said it with so much glee which made him almost bent the spoon from the ambush of jealousy.

Since when did she care about boys? _She's a girl in case you forgot moron! _Let that aside who was this guy that had the same meaning of butt.

"Do I know him" he tried to sound as usual.

"Yeah you met him… once remember the first day of school" when she said that it all came back to him.

"He's the orange head" he clarified.

Her honey eyes spared him a brief glare before the smile returned to them "He's so sweet" she squealed happily.

"Oh yeah…" he whispered and his appetite was decreasing by the second "When did he get your number" curiosity was eating at him him.

This was a guy he hardly and most likely she hardly knew and he had her cell phone number. Look who was thinking about that, the guy who technically threw his number at any passing girl.

"Yesterday after he dropped me here" she munched down on her food with her opened appetite.

She noticed the look of confusion; she felt a blush rise up to her cheeks she never told the teal eyed love of her life about the first date in her life. She gulped hard.

"Cags… you're blushing" he wanted to tell her how lovely she looked with her face so pink but what if she thought it was weird.

"Baka it's nothing… it's just that I went out with him yesterday" she saw that only two pancakes left so she put the plate on his side.

"Out? You mean like out on a date?" he was utterly shocked.

"Yeah" she answered feeling a bit shy _relax Cagalli… _

"Oh… I see" he couldn't be any more discrete about his disappointment.

He didn't like how he felt that moment like he lost a piece of his heart. He realized that Cagalli might find some other guy to be with. He couldn't imagine life without her. His hand unconsciously clutched at his heart and he put down his food.

"Auel, are you okay" she had watched how his aura seemed to fade but she was worried when she saw his hand.

"I'm fine… I just don't feel like eating" some part of him kept nagging him to tell her what's wrong with him while the other part was afraid of her rejection.

"You should eat to regain your strength" she cupped his cheek caressing it with her soft thumb.

He smiled warily "I feel like sleeping" he said.

"Oh okay" she picked the tray and placed on the floor.

She turned with her ever smiling face that he never noticed that it was only for him; she adjusted his pillows and helped him lay down. Her hands were lifted up from the blanket she secured around him only to be grasped by him.

"Stay with me until I sleep" Auel requested of her.

"Sure sweety" she sat next to him.

"Thanks" he closed his eyes loving the feeling of her fingers through his hair.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Auel was up good by Monday thanks to Cagalli's special soups and constant care; she neglected everything for him except making that 'stupid' phone call to now his mortal enemy. He loathed the idea of another man having her.

_Well where were you all this time Mr. Sunshine?_ He scolded himself. How could he have been so blind? Why didn't he listen to his heart earlier? Why couldn't that tiny brain of his process the right feelings for her?

He had been taking her for granted, that it would always be him and her best friends for life. _Yeah right… a girl has her needs, you should know yourself you lust driven fool_.

Was it too late? _Of course not! She'd only been with **him** one date and you've been with her, her whole life_ he got that advantage however with the way she kept talking about how sweet and how special he treated her _like a princess._

He knew he wasn't supposed to listen to her conversation with Luna but something kept bothering him and he wanted to know how strong his rival would be.

_I can't believe I just thought that! _Rival! Since when did he care about such things? He slapped his forehead.

"Oi! Don't hit my best friend" she scolded jokingly.

His teal eyes turned to see the object of his affection "Yo!" he grinned "Ready to go home" he was waiting for her outside the last class for today.

Cagalli rubbed the back of her head and bit her lips "Sorry I forgot to tell you but Heine is picking me up" she told him.

"You seem to be forgetting a lot of things these days" he hinted at her date_ and they all involve the same ape_.

"You can come, Luna and Asuran will join us later" she put her hand on his shoulder when she saw him turning to walk away.

"No thanks, you go have your fun. Just … just call me if you're going to be late okay" he tried his hardest to smile but failed miserably.

"Man if a smile is what you're aiming for, you're doing a lousy job my friend. Come" she dragged him with her against his protests.

"I don't want to" he tried pulling and she pulled in the other direction stubbornly which made them stumble and fall to the ground with quite the thud she didn't mind the pain if he was on top of her like that.

She was almost crushed beneath him but just in time he reduced his fall with his hands. His eyes found hers and he saw something flash in them he just didn't understand what.

"What are you doing to yourself" he asked out of no where and brushed her hair from her face Oh how he wanted her to be beneath him in bed.

"Er… I don't know" she wasn't sure of what he was asking about but she loved the pleasant torture of his body so close and his breath _sweet Lord_.

"You're getting prettier by the day" he whispered almost inaudibly.

"What's that" her ears were bluffing alright did he just she was getting prettier?

"No-Nothing" he straightened himself up and offered her a hand.

The blonde took it _oh yeah I'm definitely bluffing_ what a let down that was "You're coming" she persistent

"Cags" he pleaded her not to make him.

"Please for me Auel" she begged him with her big auburn eyes and he lost his resolve.

"Alright. You're doing my Business Law project" he smirked and put his arm around her.

"Like I don't do most of your lazy ass work" she nudged his stomach.

"So Asuran and Luna will join us where?" they stopped at the entrance awaiting the orange haired guy.

"The park, it's Luna's idea she said the green color would relax our eyes" she chuckled "She's watching those stupid psychological health shows"

"Here's you're knight in shining armor" he said biting back his bitterness.

Was he jealous? This was Auel jealousy didn't exist in his vocabulary "Try and be nice" she hissed as she plastered a smile for Heine who stopped the car in front of them and got out to open the door for her.

"I hope you don't mind Auel will join us" all the while the light blue haired guy was impressed how her personality changed not much but she seemed to be acting all like a lady all of the sudden. _All of that for him! _He didn't realize he was practically glaring at the other male.

"The more the merrier" smiled Heine.

"Thank you" the younger man said and climbed in the front passenger seat instead of Cagalli.

"Umm you're welcome" Heine hesitantly said closing the door he tilted his head to the blonde standing next to him who shrugged at her friend's behavior _AUEL!_.

He just smiled and put his hand gently on her shoulder while the other one opened the door behind Auel's seat, the teal eyed practically burned the side mirror with his heated glare _get your hands off her!_ He wanted to scream it out loud he perfectly knew he didn't have the right for that.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The bunch was sitting under the relaxing shadow of large oak tree in the park, they just finished their lunch which the talented Luna made or so she claimed _whew! Glad they didn't notice the difference…_ She actually forgot about today that was originally her idea but thanks for take-out restaurants she was able to 'make' those sandwiches.

"Wow Looney you really improved" the blonde rubbed her tummy; she was on the light blue haired male's left side.

When she sat near Heine somehow Auel managed to squeeze himself in between them which made her move to the side she wondered _what's wrong with him._

"Heh he, you think so" the red haired sweat dropped.

"I liked them" Heine said.

"I was surprised that I could eat them" came the sarcastic comment from Auel.

"Don't listen to him, they were very delicious" Asuran touched the fisted hand on her lap.

"Thank you" the fake cook beamed _yes!_ _I knew I liked him for something._

"Where's the desert" asked Cagalli as her eyes searched the basket.

"I didn't bring any" Luna told her.

"What! No way… you know I can't go on without sugar" the blonde pouted.

"I think I spotted an ice cream truck around there" the navy haired indexed to his right.

"Oh right" she remembered when she'd passed through the park she'd buy some ice cream of a truck.

"I'm going" the sugar craved girl dusted herself off after she stood up.

Heine joined her "I'll escort you"

"I need the sugar too" Asuran took the blonde's hand.

"Wel-" Auel wanted to stand up but he was pulled down by Luna.

"Na-ah mister, you're staying with me" she grinned.

Once the trio left to get the ice cream Auel's eyes pierced the annoying red head in facing him.

"Why did you do that?" he was angered.

"Because I know you'd try and be in their way" she leaned back against the broad tree's trunk.

"Tche" he scoffed and lay down on the grass.

"Oh don't give me that. You think I didn't see those sweet looks you gave Heine" she meant the fierce glares that he saved especially for the orange haired.

He ignored her and closed his eyes trying to relax his nerves under the soothing ruffling of leaves.

"Auel" Luna began "What's Cagalli to you?... Really"

_What does she want now?_ This girl here was really starting to annoy him first she prevented him going with his precious Cagalli and now she was asking what is she to him.

"She means the world to me" he said softly and straightened himself up ignoring her small gasp at his answer.

_Oh dear God is he…_ "Auel…Are you in-" Luna wanted to make sure of what she interpreted of that reply.

"I'm going home" he placed his hands in his pockets and she watched with her sapphire eyes as he disappeared.

"Where's Auel?" asked the amber eyed when they got back.

"Home. He said he was tired" Luna avoided the blonde's questioning eyes but she heard the disappointment in her voice when she said "Oh…"

She was not the only one though; Heine watched the smile fading from her lovely face. He pushed away the uneasy feeling that he might be trying to start something with this blonde in vain, that her heart already belonged to someone else…

End of chapter 11

Doda? How was it? Feel free to say anything, because I always do as long as it is respectful.

Thank you for reading

**REVIEW PLEASE**

Love you all,

Hugs and kisses


	12. Chapter 12

Howdy! How is everyone? I'm fine just feeling a little bit drained, you know the oldest complain in the book EXAMS SUCK! Forget about me, here's the new chapter. I wish for you to enjoy.

**Thank you so much for reviewing, I love you guys**

**nareiya, ****Vigorian-Asakura, ****Auel Nader, ****gundamseedluver****, reseaki, ****CommandoDude****, Daisy-Chan, ****ennov, ****Tetsuni, ****Cagallifan**

Disclaimer: Still the same

Chapter 12

In the comfortable home of two friends, precisely in the living room nothing could be heard but the sound of scribbling pen on paper and the faint noise of the box that's called Television.

The girl was setting on the floor cross legged with her elbows on the table as she kept writing and writing while her lazy house mate was lying on the couch behind her.

He was doing nothing but pretending to watch whatever program was on when actually he was sniffing the lovely scent of her feminine body particularly that golden hair whenever she's stiffened he'd behave. His eyes were drowning in one of her sexy traits, the two mounds pressed against each other in an arousing way.

Auel was getting his hard on, he liked the way that she's been dressing herself with lately. He ached to touch her wholly.

"DONE! Thank God almighty the nightmare is over" cheered the joyful Cagalli.

_Damn! And I gave her mine so she wouldn't finish…_ "Yay" he feigned excitement rolling his eyes.

When she told him that she was going out tonight with that _weasel_ he tried delaying her by throwing his tons of home works over her load of assignments but as always she accepted smiling and on top of that she finished the bloody stuff in time.

The blonde gathered the things scattered and placed them neatly on the coffee table, she cracked her knuckled in order to relief some of the pain from long hours of writing then got up, placed her hands on her hips and stretched to the side. She announced that she'd take a shower and get ready for the 'big date' _yeah right! His head is big I'll give him that._

Some good half an hour later came the ominous door bell, all the silent prayers and hopes that somehow this man would stand her up or even better vanish from the face of the earth had not been answered unfortunately for the jealous annoyed teal eyed man.

He purposely dragged his feet in a movement slower than a snail to the door.

"I'll get it" perked his best friend running down the stairs and she reached the door knob the same time he did.

His larger hand on hers in a tight grip "Do you really have to go?" he whispered "I mean I could tell him you're sick or something" he didn't want to sound like that but he couldn't help it.

She frowned her cute brows at him and all he was thinking that she was still beautiful even with her face all scrunched up.

"Sometimes Auel… I don't know what to make of you" she was confused with his attitude; she thought he was being over protective at first but it seemed something else as days went by.

"Please… I don't want to be alone" he begged her.

"Haha! Nice try why don't you find someone else… you always did" she poked his forehead with her free hand, there was sadness in that sentence although she tried to conceal it with indifference but he read her well.

Ok what she said, he brought this on himself he had been this perverted womanizer that would chase girls as if they were endangered species.

Auel glared her words were a bit hurtful, he removed her hand too roughly for her liking and he opened for the frog awaiting _my princess._

Heine wasn't spared from his deadly glare but this was something the older man was used to by now and smiled politely.

"Good evening" he greeted.

"It was until now" Auel was pushed away from the door way by Cagalli as he uttered those words.

"Ignore him" she smiled to her date and then stuck her tongue at light blue haired without letting Heine see her.

Well he did see her reflection in the mirror near the front door, his heart felt that uneasiness again that those two were more than just friends.

"You're getting prettier by the day" the emerald eyed complimented and kissed her right hand.

"Thank you" she told him _Auel said the same thing to me the other day…_ She was trying hard not to make her mind wander off.

"Che!" the younger male was repulsed _I said that to her the other day and I MEANT it!_

Ironic they were thinking the same thing, their feelings of love mutual but none of them had the guts to tell the other.

Cagalli wanted to glare but curiously enough she stared at Auel who was staring back at her with those meaningful eyes of his, peering deep into her and she saw something flickered in those pools of his. Something that she'd been noticing a lot lately but kept ignoring, something that almost _ALMOST_ made her confess her feelings more than once these past couple of weeks.

His green eyes saddened glancing at her fiddling fingers, he didn't like those look, not at all "Shall we" he feared something would have happened if he hadn't interrupted.

He wasn't going to lose this woman. He searched for someone as genuine as her high and low and now when he finally found her, she was…

For the first time in his life Heine was afraid of someone and that person was _Auel Nieder_.

"Yes please" Cagalli took his hand with that heart melting smile of hers and he forgot all the troubled thoughts when another just started on these thoughts.

"Have her home by 10" This was going to be a long night for Auel.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Man! Oh…. This assignment SUCKS! That old hag always asks for the impossible, ARGH!" yelled the woman in bed in agitation.

She'd been trying over and over again to solve the equation but nothing worked out the answers wouldn't match the ones at the index of the book.

"What's it about" the man next to her asked in a calm manner lowering his reading glasses.

She sighed "No that's alright" and dropped her books more like threw them to the floor.

He bent over her to get the books; his masculine smell invaded her sensitive nostrils. She wanted some chunk of this hunk one more time.

She encircled her arms around his waist and pulled him gently on her, he faced her with a smirk as his silky navy bangs loomed covered his handsome face.

"Now now Luna what about your homework?" he teased her with an almost kiss and backed his head a little.

"I'm in mood for something else" she purred, her hands traveling lower and squeezed his butt.

"Say what… I'll help you first with that then you can have all you want and more" he breathed on her face as he spoke softly moving his lips to her neck and pressed a soft kiss that tormented the red head horny female.

"Ah… can't we have sex now and do the boring thing later" she kissed his cheek battering her eye lashes.

"No" his voice was firm but his caresses were gentle and very agreeable.

"Okay… " _damn he's hot!_

She couldn't say no to him with anything he asked he was just so mesmerizing with those eyes of his and _especially that piece of ass that's solemnly mine_ she squealed inwardly and smiled as she watched him explain to her the equation.

She was grateful to whatever heavenly forces that brought them together.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

He did everything in the world possible to make the hours go by quickly, he cooked and messed up the kitchen, decided to do some laundry but after he loaded the machine he remembered something about separating white clothes from colored ones. Throw all that away he –the Auel - tried to study and there wasn't an exam around.

_The world has gone mad…_ Drying his wet hair, which was the safest thing to do in his condition as a matter of fact he cooled down. He glanced at his watch hoping that it was time she got back only to find the cursed thing say it was only 9:20.

He removed his watch and threw it at the bed he hated that little thing telling him it's not time yet. He went down and crashed on the couch again, he dozed off.

His dreams filled with _erotic situations of him and his Cagalli so naked, so close molded into each other's body just the way he liked it. Feeling her warmth and breathing in her sweet scent as she kept pleasuring him with every way he thought possible._

_"I've always wanted you Auel" she said huskily, leaned down and locked her luscious lips with his._

Bang! Bang! The sound of loud bullets coming from the TV bolted him up from his very pleasant dream.

"Fuck you" he shouted at the screen and turned it off.

_What time is it?_ He looked up at the o'clock and it ten minutes past ten _she's late!_ Didn't he specifically say to be home by 10? He groaned, he hated the feeling of emptiness that surrounded him whenever she wasn't with him.

He didn't make sense without her, he was like a puzzle missing a piece _more like million pieces_ as he paced up and down in the hall way he heard footsteps and giggles _that's Cagalli!_ He was so happy to hear her voice but he was so depressed she sounded like she had fun.

"Thank you Heine, tonight was amazing" she hugged him.

"Anything for my lady" he spoke like a gentle summer breeze.

He lifted his hand to her face as they stood near the door, hoping that he wouldn't be rejected. She stifled a little bit at first but relaxed and smiled to him.

His tall figure bending slightly while a hand kept caressing her soft cheeks and slowly to her plump lips, he yearned silently for so long to have them wrapped with his.

The blonde gulped this was going to be her first kiss minus the time she kissed Auel that night _the baka doesn't even remember it… _Heine deserved a chance; he's been so good to her. She'd let him have her 'first kiss'.

He was glad to see her close her eyes as the gap between their faces narrowed, their nose touched and he tilted his head right…

"Glad to see you two finally show up" interrupted Auel.

Cagalli yelped in surprise while Heine clenched his fist "Auel" hissed his best friend.

"Thank you for bringing her back safe" smirked the younger male and pulled Cagalli to his side. He was trying to maintain his 'cool' attitude that covered the boiling rage of having seeing them so close to each other.

He knew that this frog would act like a gentleman well even if he tried something Auel wouldn't hold back. This craziness will stop tonight. She will be his and his alone!

"Good night" he slammed the door on his face.

Heine was never one to lose patience but this _imbecile _found a way to do so, he raised his hand to knock on the door but then he heard her yelling at him but gradually all gone quite. He thought it was best to call it a night… something made him feel that he would no longer have a chance with her.

Too shocked she forgot how to speak, somewhere in the back of her mind she was relieved that he stopped their kiss she didn't want anyone else to kiss her but him. Her eyes watched him as he lowered his head; his light blue haired shadowed his face. He looked angry. Wait a minute she was supposed to be the one pissed off.

"How dare you ruin my first official kiss" she yelled trying to pull her arm out of his grasp but failed.

"Damn you Auel what do you want from me" he was acting like a boyfriend or something.

He lifted his head confused by her previous words "What do you mean first **_official_** kiss?" he raised a brow questioningly.

_Oh shit…_ _you had to say official BAKA no Cagalli _"No-nothing… I meant my first kiss" a nervous laugh escaped her lips, and tried to back but she a wall hindered her.

"Now we're hiding things from each other" _someone has already got to her!_ He loomed over her, his face so close to her scared beautiful one.

_Oh quite a few things _she shook her head biting her lips, she wasn't going to tell him about that kiss.

"Who kissed you..." she didn't like the tone of his voice or the way he raised it at her, he held both of her arms at her sides.

She was a mouse caught in a trap "Tell me Cagalli… who kissed you" he pierced her with his determent ones.

"You" she whispered breaking under him.

"I did!" _when was that, I would definitely remember if I tasted those soft pink…_

"The night your mom passed" she reminded him as she lowered her gaze.

She felt some of the burden lifting off her chest but still it was kind of embarrassing that he made her do it _now what's he gonna think…_

"That was real…" he whispered to himself.

And all this time he thought it was just a dream no wonder he always thought that it was almost real, it turned out it really happened.

"I guess I'm not worth remembering" her throat gone dry, her eyes wet… she didn't want to cry but it hurt her that he never remembered their kiss.

The moment she said that his lips sealed hers in a soft loving way, her eyes widened in shock. Auel was kissing her; the man she loved was… _Oh god he's good…_ she moaned closing her eyes. Rational thoughts diminished all she was registering how sweet his lips were and she kissed him back.

_You're worth everything Cagalli_ He smiled when she deepened their kiss and he poured all of his unspoken emotions into the kiss; his left hand released her arm and went to the cape of her neck messaging it her soft skin. The phone rang _machine will get it…_ they thought.

His tongue tugged at her lips and she accepted the invitation hungrily which heated the passion inside them.

"Hello my princess…" spoke her father to the machine.

Auel pulled away from Cagalli "It's your dad" he said breathing heavily, he forgot about the oxygen thing.

"I'll call him later" she breathed and shoved him against the wall, her lips found his again and she attacked him with more vigor.

His arms wrapped around her pulled her closer to his craving body grunting against her mouth. He never knew that she was so demanding and all shall be damned, but kissing never felt so right and so hot with another woman.

The message continued with more greetings, perverted hints and rubbish until "… I'm getting married princess. I sent you some tickets, call me"

"What" this time she pulled away from Auel.

"I think he said he's getting married" he walked behind her as she ran to the phone.

She picked the phone but he had already hung up "Darmmit" she slammed the phone shut. That old lecher was getting married since when? She left him for a few months…_ Dad sure wastes no time!_

Then she realized what happened between her and Auel as she felt his eyes at the back of her head, she faced him "So…" she scratched her hair blushing as crimson as the blood that flows within her veins.

End of Chapter 12

So…..? Good? Bad? Feel free to be expressive, flame me if need be just be respectful XD

Thank you for reading! I'm sorry for any disappointments.

And if you're wondering we're near the end of this story well yes we are XD

The next chapter will be the last Inshallah so don't hold back on me.

Hugs and kisses, take care mena-san


	13. Chapter 13

I am truly sorry for taking more than a month to update but studies have been a hassle for me. My brain is so drained that I took almost three weeks to produce this chapter which I am satisfied with, now I'll be just waiting for your responses XD I've been juggling from this chapter to Heaven's What I Feel.. to Not So Snow White to Crawling Back to you (two sequals) to another new fic and two lemons lol whenever I face a wall in one I jump to the other XD

I thank all of you truly and I apologize for not replying to your reviews but I promise you I will reply to this one inshallah.

I love you guys for supporting me in every fic and in this one since you know me I have a liking for an odd pairing and getting reviews for an AuelxCagalli fic isn't so easy let alone reviews as good and as sweet as yours guys.

**Hontoni Arygato, Shokran, Merci, Grasias, Salamat, Danke, Kam sia, Tau, Thank you:**

**Cagallifan, ****gundamseedluver, ****Songstress of Victory****, reseaki, ****Tetsuni, ****Athrun's Precious Rose****, Daisy-Chan, ****Meerclyne, ****Vigorian-Asakura, ****Auel Nader****, Shoshonna Barrett, ****Dark Saviour 1st**

Thank you for your patience, I proudly present to you the

Final Chapter

Then she realized what happened between her and Auel as she felt his eyes at the back of her head, she faced him "So…" she scratched her hair blushing as crimson as the blood that flows within her veins.

_**You make me feel funny  
When you come around  
Yeah that's what I found out honey **_

"So…" he smiled foxily as he swaggered like a lion advancing on a cornered gazelle.

_**What am I doing without you  
You make me feel happy **_

Cagalli tried to well her redness away but the more she thought about it, the heated her body got. Especially with the way he walked and his eyes that revealed the feelings and emotions he held greatly for her.

_**When I leave you behind  
It plays on my mind now honey  
What am I doing without you **_

A twirling sensation invaded her now that it came to this she felt a bit scared, she couldn't just pour all her heart contents to him. Telling him how she truly felt about him was really harder than she expected. _And since when did he want to kiss **me**! _Ok so she was still trying to figure that out.

_**Took for granted everything we had  
As if I'd find someone  
Who's just like you **_

"Cagalli…" centimeters separated them; his left hand inclined and touched her face.

_**We got a little world of our own  
I'll tell you things that no one else knows  
I let you in where no-one else goes **_

She let out an exasperated sigh and leaned herself against his frame, Auel smiled and his arms slowly embraced her. In turn her arms wrapped around his waist line while she rested a cheek on his chest.

_**What am I doing without you  
And all of the things I've been looking for  
Have always been here outside of my door**_

After he pressed his gentle lips to her temple, he tucked her head under his chin and tightened his hold on her closing his eyes. He felt her fingers caressing his back tenderly.

_**And all of the time I'm looking for something new  
What am I doing without you **_

She wanted to say the things that she prepared herself many times to reveal to him but it seemed action was a lot better than words. The sound of his heart beat soothed her and his arms never felt this warm as if he was contenting her.

_**Well I guess I'm ready  
For settling down  
And fooling around is over **_

She tilted her head so she could look into his eyes, his personable face smiled affectionately as one of his hands combed her blonde hair backward and with little courage she pecked his lips like a cute cat tugging at a wool ball.

_**And I swear that it's true  
No buts or maybes **_

When he cocked a sexy eye brow at her she grinned coyly "I've always wanted to do this" she admitted and let of her hands to graze his lips.

_**When I'm falling down  
There's always someone who saves me  
And girl it's you **_

He held her chin and pressed his lips against hers suckling gently at the lower one "I've been wanting to do this" he licked her lips playfully.

_**Funny how life can be so surprising  
I'm just realising what you do **_

He rested his forehead against hers and chuckled full heartedly "Oh Cagalli… I never knew I was this crazy about you"

"You are" happy tears stung her beautiful eyes it was almost unbelievable that he'd say such words to her.

"More than you imagine" he kissed her eyes.

"If you knew how long I've waited for this" she whispered before he sealed his lips with hers again.

It has been a long time since he opened his heart for another but he guessed no one could ambush his heart like _my foxy Cagalli…_ His hands wandered her body but whenever he got a no flying zone she would slap it and place it somewhere else.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A demented woman was sitting in a large well decorated entrée, she was wearing a classis down to the knees brown skirt with a matched long sleeved jacket beneath it a beige blouse. One of knees over the other and the one on top was shaking in an irritable manner.

"They're going to be here any minute" announced a middle aged brown haired man as he sat on the chair opposite her.

"Oh my God" she was so nervous about meeting them, mostly her "What if she hates me" she gasped clapping her palms on her face.

"Don't worry honey, my princess will love you" he assured her calmly.

"She sounded very angry" she reminded him of her conversation.

"She is" he smiled as if he didn't care or probably used to her fury outbursts.

"I knew it" the woman's face paled and she stood up "Perhaps I should leave and come back later" she started scratching her forearm in nervousness.

"Honey calm down" was on his feet, placing gentle hands on her tense shoulders. "She's angry at me" he kissed her forehead.

**_Ding Dong Ding Dong_** **_Ding Dong Ding Dong!_**

"Someone is surely excited" a playful smile on his face.

_I hope she likes me_ prayed the woman silently "Should I answer the door Uzumi".

He held her hand and headed with her to the front door "For some one as mature as you, you act like a child sometimes" he whispered into her ear.

"Is it so childish that I want her to like me" she replied.

"We'll answer this Nida" Uzumi told his life long maid which started to become more of a family.

"No way Master Uzumi, she's my Cagalli too" she walked briskly ignoring him.

He chuckled and shook his head the woman on walking beside him shrugged her shoulder and sighed _must smile_.

"Nida!" came the cheerful voice of his daughter.

"Welcome home my child" the plump lady embraced the petite blonde overwhelmed by her feelings of affection towards what she considered her daughter tears prickled her cheeks.

"I missed you so much" she squeezed her. Cagalli coughed her nanny can be intense sometimes.

"Auel-kun" gasped Nida and let go of the blonde to assault the young man.

"Princess" her father opened his arms for her.

Looking at him now made her realize how much she missed having him with her even though he can be _a perverted old geezer who only thinks of… _

Cagalli walked past him a little and smiled "You must be Erica. Pleased to meet you" she shook hands with her.

"Pleased to meet you too, Cagalli" she relaxed and returned the smile. He was correct she was angry only with him _Yes! Thank goodness._ She did a victory dance inwardly.

The father stood dumb founded by his daughter's cold demeanor. Somewhat it was his fault for not telling her about the development of his life but it happened so fast _don't I deserve a chance at life…_ heavy tears of sympathy towards himself streamed down his face.

"Yo! Old man" The light blue haired male greeted him grinning _Sheesh! Cagalli can be so cold._

"Ah! Auel" a new found strength at the sight of the young man, they patted each other's shoulders' in a 'manly way'.

"Have you banged my daughter yet" he joked nudging the younger man.

Cagalli's ear twitched, creasing her brows at the lecherous words of her **_DAD!_.** She fisted her hands _he never learns that good for nothing _"Pervert!"

_**PUNCH!**_

He received a powerful blow by his "Princess" he mumbled as he hit the floor.

"Uzumi" gasped his fiancé and helped him up.

He rubbed the back of his head where it hit the floor _I have raised_ _two men Via_ He would never say that thought out loud because he knew the consequences _very well_.

Auel gave a look to Cagalli in turn the blonde rolled her eyes then he approached her and whispered something only for her to hear which made her turn beat red.

"Tche!" she dusted her clothes from embarrassment _I fell for a pervert as well!_

So it was true what they said that daughters fall for men who are very similar to their fathers.

"You're mean my princess" he rubbed swollen right cheek all-thanks-to-his-sweet-princess punch pouting unlike the grown up he is.

"What kind of a man would ask his daughter's boyfriend "Have you banged her"" she quoted with her fingers piercing him with her fierce eyes.

"You're right…" he lowered his head in shame.

Cagalli smiled a bit and closed the few steps between her and her father embracing him longingly. She missed being around him dearly.

"I've missed you dad" she sighed tears would've fallen from her eyes except that, the man holding her snapped his head up.

"I should've said have you deflowered her" seemingly to him that she wanted another term.

Her hug tightened drastically around her father making him yelp in pain _the old fart _and the group heard something…

_**Crack!**_

"Aaaaah" Uzumi screamed in agony and pain.

"What's wrong!" rushed Asuran and Luna in hearing the horrific yell.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The church were full of family and friends of the Athhas and Simmons whispers could be heard as the eyes of the people were glued to the couple in the alter.

Cagalli watched the wholehearted smiles on her father and very-soon-to-be her step mother. She was happy to see him get a woman he deserved even though he can _the most perverted, twisted, lecherous dad _he dedicated so many years of his life for her and her older brother.

A major part of her recent happiness was the man standing opposite her in the holy house. Auel winked at her and sent her a kiss when he noticed her looking at him she smiled cutely in return with a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

"Do you Uzumi Nara Athha take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish for better or for worse until death do you apart?"

"I do" with no hesitation and he squeezed the delicate hand of the brown haired lady.

The priest smiled as he looked at her and continued "Do you Erica Simmons take this man to be your lawfully wedded hus-"

"I do" she said it with vigor and giggles and chuckles spread through the place.

"Oh well by the power invested me I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" the grey haired man said and removed his glasses.

Their lips joined for few seconds of sweetness and joyful feelings ran through beings of finally being joined together in holy matrimony.

Cagalli wiped happy tears with the back of her hand and watched as the couple walked hand in hand to the exit.

"Oh sweety don't cry… you're gonna make cry" Luna rubbed her shoulder.

"Why would I cry for that lecher" she chuckled but still tears kept forming in her hazel eyes. She was really proud of her father.

Luna shook her head "Come on she'll throw the bouquet outside" she was very eager to catch it.

"Okay, I'll get Auel" she said but her red haired friend ignored her and started pulling her by the hand to the door.

"He won't get lost!" she rolled her blue eyes.

"I know that!" in fact she was just trying to keep him by her side in case his old habit of running around girls kick in.

All the young girls and some 'little older' women stood behind the bride who was going to throw her bouquet.

"Hold your hands up so you'd get a better chance" Luna told the uninterested blonde.

"I don't care…" she 'pffted' she caught glimpse of her father and Kira talking with some relatives who were congratulating him, Uzumi waved and smiled at his daughter.

She grinned and waved back…

_Thump_

Something hit her raised hand and instinctively she used her other hand and caught it _flowers!_ _Oh God!_ The bouquet fell into her hands. Luna squealed and hugged her friend laughing.

Her new mother winked at her Cagalli gave her an uneasy smile then shrugged her shoulders. The blonde felt a tap on her shoulder she tilted her head to the side to see Auel grinning evilly.

"What" she crocked an eyebrow feeling uncomfortable by the look in his eyes.

"Nothing… " He snaked his arm around her petite waist and whispered huskily into her ear as he pulled her closer to his body "I can't help but imagine you with a little white dress" and he placed a gentle kiss to her soft cheek.

She stared into his eyes with her head sloped a bit to search if he was joking or just plain teasing but there was only sincerity.

"What" he was confused as a smile crept on her quite face; her right hand reached up and cupped his cheek caressing it with her tender thumb.

"I just realized that I love you more with each day" she whispered bringing her lips closer to his and before their lips met for a tender passionate kiss he said "Not as much as I do" and they smiled into their kiss.

"Aaaaaaaw" everyone awed and cheered the young couple who were startled and broke their lips apart but not their loving hands with the girl blushing furiously while the guy grinned sexily and scratched the back of his head receiving the glare from his future brother in law _sheesh he's not as tolerant as his old man_.

The End

I am on the verge of tears… I really hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. And please don't forget to tell me what you honestly think. As some say please hit the little purple button below and type a review XD

Hugs and kisses.

Take care everyone!


End file.
